


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by titanfingers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titanfingers/pseuds/titanfingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 104th are all students at an elite art school loosely modeled after the Rhode Island School of Design. They all make art and most of them have a lot of sex and they're pretty much all really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Erasers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can't believe I'm actually publishing this somewhere. Honestly, I have no plot for this yet. It's an idea that I had, my friends liked it, I wrote a bunch of stuff for it, and I'm throwing the first chapter out here to see what people think. I'm not sure how far I'll stretch this. I'll have to see if anyone besides my close friends actually likes it. Please feel free to let me know what you think. And thanks! PS. The main ship is Eren/Levi but if it gets enough positive feedback I'm gonna do other chapters focusing on other couples. PPS. None of these characters are younger than nineteen.

"Hey, do you have an extra eraser?" Eren asked in a whisper.

Armin smiled and shook his head in feigned disappointment. He reached into his pencil case and pulled out an eraser, handing it to his friend with a small sigh.

"Do I need to pack your bag for you every morning?" He asked. Eren laughed sheepishly and took the eraser. He barely had time to lower his arm before the professor walked in.

"Erasers away!" She said brightly. The class let out a collective sigh. Hanji wasn't one to argue with. Ever. She directed a glare towards Eren and Armin. They were closest to her desk in the little horseshoe formation of tables in the room, making them the easiest targets.

"Hanji," Eren whined, knowing that complaining would be a fruitless effort.

"No." She looked at Eren, then at Armin, and sighed heavily. She was sick and tired of everyone moaning and groaning about her no-erasers rule. It wasn’t new to anyone who’d done enough art to make it into one of the most elite art schools in the country.

Hanji had always encouraged her students to use her first name as opposed to Professor Zoe. In her mind, all artists were colleagues and should be treated as such. She also happened to encourage them to not use erasers as much as possible. While it didn't bother Eren very much, it made Armin very unhappy. "You can't improve if you get hung up on making everything perfect. Remember that," she said, pointing at them and adjusting her glasses. She straightened up a little and turned to address the entire class. "I was all for taking your pencils and giving you charcoal today. Or even markers." This statement received a mixed reaction. Armin nearly fainted at the mention of markers. Eren petted his hair and gave him his eraser back. "Hush. I'm letting you choose your medium today, because I got to choose your model." She didn't bother to hide her smirk. She turned to look at the door, her ponytail swishing. "Probably still washing his hands," she said under her breath. She stood up a little straighter and turned back to the class. "I know we've been working on other stuff lately, but it never hurts to have a little refresher on the human figure." She smirked again, her reddish brown eyes sparkling with devious amusement. "Plus, I won a bet." She giggled and walked to the door, poking her head out into the hall. "Levi, where the hell are - oh. Hi." Her call was answered by a very quiet male voice. Loud enough to hear, but too soft to make out any words. Hanji backed up, letting a small, rather irritated-looking man into the classroom. No, not rather irritated. He looked like he was angry enough to spit venom.

"Shitty glasses," he muttered. Eren and Armin looked over. His expression was one belonging to someone who didn't know how to smile. His presence was refreshing. It wasn't anything like everyone else Hanji brought in, who were all just thrilled to get naked in a room that was never warmer than sixty degrees and pose for three hours. Eren liked this model. While he couldn't have been taller than five foot three, he had an intimidating air about him. The man seemed indifferent yet angered by everything. Eren had never seen a person quite like this before. It made him oddly curious. Armin was eyeing the man through his clothes, trying to calculate his proportions down to the inch so he wouldn't have to waste a moment doing it when they had a time limit. The man looked over, first at Eren, then at Armin. "Save the eye groping for after I strip, brats." Armin immediately looked down and away as Eren gave a cocky little smirk. "Tch. Brat," the man said again. The kid had guts. Either that, or he was incredibly stupid.

Hanji looked at him and laughed.

"Everyone, this is Levi. We've been friends since forever. He lost a bet, so he gets to model for us today." She clapped twice and pointed to the screen sitting a little off to the side at the front of the room. "Now go get naked, pretty boy." She bumped him towards it with her hip. He muttered inaudible profanities under his breath as he stepped behind the screen. Everyone shuffled around while they waited. Except Eren. He stared at the screen, impatient. He didn't like having to wait for the models to strip at their leisure. At least, that's what he told himself so he didn't have to admit that he really wanted to see Levi naked.

Levi walked out from behind the screen, clearing his throat as a signal for everyone to look up. He stepped onto the podium by the screen and looked at Hanji, his posture stiff.

"How do you want me, four eyes?" He asked, his voice flat and cold.

"Do whatever," Hanji said, looking at him shamelessly, purely for the sake of embarrassing him.

"Don't act like this is the first time you've seen my dick." A few people in the class snickered. Hanji snorted. They had never dated, of course, but they’d been modeling for each other since Hanji learned how to draw. They’d only posed nude for each other after Levi turned eighteen, but both found it funnier to let the class assume what they would.

Now that he had his eyes on Levi, Eren couldn't wait to draw him. Everything about his form was breathtaking. The graceful curves and shadows of his muscles, the daintiness of his limbs and face, even the way he carried himself. Eren held his pencil between twitching fingers, absolutely dying for Hanji to start the timer. Five minutes. That was all the time he had for this pose. Levi had his left leg back a little, and his arms above his head, his right hand wrapped around his left wrist. The beauty of the curve in his back was enough to make Eren's heart jump into his throat. Hanji called out and started the timer, causing a frantic rustle of pencils and charcoal and pens against paper. Eren finally let his eyes roam over Levi's form. His pencil quickly mapped out where everything was, then got to work on the shapes that the shadows created on his body. Once he'd created a rough form of shadow and light, he got to work on the smaller details. The soft bends of his fingers. The angle of his chin. A shy, vaguely phallic scribble between his legs.

"Time!" Hanji shouted, a little louder than she needed to. Armin jumped, barely avoiding gouging a dark line on top of his careful, light, little strokes. Eren looked at his sketch as a whole for the first time. The piece itself was nothing special. Aggressively blacked-in shadows, with no transition between the graphite and the white of the paper. That was the way he liked it. He could never bring himself to understand how Armin took pleasure in being careful and gentle with his lines.

Hanji had Levi do several more poses. When he took breaks, he turned his back to the class and talked with Hanji. Knowing Levi wouldn't notice, Eren spent all of that time looking at his ass.

"You like him," Armin whispered to him the second or third time he'd noticed. Eren looked at Armin, at Levi, back at Armin, and shrugged. Armin rolled his eyes and decided that telling Eren his ears were all red wasn't worth it.

Once their three hours were up, Eren put down his pencil and breathed out a sigh. They'd just finished the last pose. Eren had come to the conclusion that Levi liked men. He was unfazed by Hanji's smug eyes. His eyebrows were perfectly shaped, and his fingernails were pristine. He waxed his chest. His nether regions were immaculately well-groomed. Thinking of this almost-stranger as gay made Eren feel weirdly nervous. Eren liked men. And frankly, he liked Levi quite a bit. He was intrigued by him. He wanted to draw him more. And he wanted a chance to get to know him. Maybe he could even figure out how to make him smile. At some point in the middle of this thought process, Levi stepped off the podium and took the robe Hanji was holding out for him.

"Any of you brats wanna show me their stuff?" he asked, his cold gray eyes scanning the room as he pulled it on and tied it neatly. Eren's hand shot up.

"’Atta boy, Eren," Hanji said, smiling at him. Levi seemed surprised. He'd watched Eren's face during a few poses. He could see that Eren was impulsive and confident and eager to please. While he reminded Levi of a puppy, he definitely wasn't stupid.

"Alright. Show me what you've got." Levi walked around behind Eren and looked over his shoulder. He was silent for a moment, which made Eren nervous. "Hm. Nice shadows. A little rough, but I like it. S'good shit, kid. Keep it up." Hanji seemed shocked. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to assume it was something good.

"What's with the face?" Levi snapped, turning his attention to Hanji.

She looked at him funny for a second before breaking into a huge grin. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Eren was sure the two of them had just had an entire conversation. "Go get dressed, you asshole." She turned to face the class. "Alright, you're free. Leave your drawings here and get out." Everyone started packing up.

Levi put a hand down on Eren's table. "You stay," he said plainly. His expression was one of boredom. Eren nodded, confused and a little afraid. As interesting as he was, Levi looked scary. While he changed, Eren put his things away. Armin kept giving him meaningful looks.

"What?" He finally asked.

"He likes you," Armin breathed, smiling.

Eren's cheeks felt hot. "Wh-"

"Not everybody has the intuition of a coffee table, Eren," he said with a gentle smile.

Eren laughed and put a hand on top of Armin's head. "Not everybody thinks the way you do," Eren whispered. Levi emerged from behind the screen, fully clothed. Hanji was still looking at him funny.

"Scram, blondie," Levi said, widening his eyes a bit as he looked at Armin. He looked even scarier that way. Armin squeaked an apology and fled.

"Be nice. He spooks easily. Like a rabbit."

Levi kept looking at Eren with that strange, terrifying expression. He wasn't used to having someone talk back to him. But slowly, his eyes softened. The little shit was sticking up for his friend. He didn't see that very often anymore. They were both quiet for a moment. They just… Looked at each other. The nervous tension between them was so thick, Hanji felt like she was swimming in it as she left the room, grinning. Levi wasn't sure what to say. It had been years since he felt attracted to someone like this. And the last time he'd felt it, he hadn't given any indication of it beforehand. He swallowed.

"Eren. Come get coffee with me."

 


	2. Coffee Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date full of tension and dirty jokes.

Eren's eyes went wide. His excitement was obvious. His hands started quivering as he fought the urge to bounce up and down on his heels. Shit, he looked like a puppy. Levi took a deep breath. “Are you busy?”

Eren blinked. “I - no.”

“Would you like to get coffee with me?” He figured that sounded a little more inviting.

“Yes!” Playing it cool was not something Eren was good at. But he had to wonder. Was this a good idea? He’d never gone on a spontaneous date before. Let alone a real date of any kind. “Um, I mean…”

Levi stared at him. _Oh my god, he’s a virgin_ , he thought, holding back a smile. He was willing to bet Eren hadn’t even kissed anyone before. “Come on, then. There’s a Starbucks on campus, right?” He turned to leave. Eren quickly caught up to him. Wow, he really was kinda small. It had to be a six inch height difference, at least. He smiled.

“The fuck are you looking at me like that for?” Levi snapped. Not that he minded that Eren was looking at him. He’d been doing that for three hours. There was just no way he could resist playing with the kid a little. He didn’t seem fragile.

“... You’re short,” Eren said lamely.

“No fucking shit, Sherlock.”

“I-I…” Had he already messed up? “Sorry.”

“I get that a lot. People like stating the obvious. Don’t worry about it, kid.”

Eren took a deep breath, feeling a little more confident. Clearly, Levi wasn’t very easy to offend. “Would you stop calling me kid? I’m nineteen.”

“I’m twenty-five. Kid.”

Eren faltered. “I - At least I’m taller,” he teased. What the hell was he doing? “I’ve got six inches on you.”

“And I’ve got seven on you.” Levi looked at Eren out of the corner of his eye as they walked. Eren glanced at Levi’s crotch for a moment, looked back up, and blushed. The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched, and Eren started laughing. Levi was smiling. Wait. Levi was _smiling_? “Fuck are you looking at now?”

“You’re smiling.” Again with stating the obvious. “I didn’t think you knew how,” he admitted with a little shrug, meeting Levi’s tiny smirk with a grin of his own.

“I don’t smile around people I dislike.” He glanced at Eren pointedly and the corners of his mouth twitched up a little higher. Eren’s cheeks flushed and he grinned wider.

They were silent for the rest of the walk. They bumped shoulders once. It was the first time they’d actually touched. Eren’s heart was racing even after they opened the door to Starbucks.

 _What the fuck?_ Eren thought. _I met him three hours ago. No, I just stared at him naked for three hours. I hardly know him. Chill the fuck out. He probably just wants to talk art. I’ll bet he’s not even gay. He’s totally straight. He wouldn’t be so blunt about what he thinks of me if he was gay. Son of a -_

“Eren.”

“Wha…?”

“Are you ordering something?” Levi was staring at him. His eyes were beautiful. Eren hadn’t noticed before. He blinked. He’d never seen eyes quite like Levi’s before. They weren’t cold the way they’d been when they were with the rest of the class. It was like there was a slightly thinner, more transparent wall of ice. Levi cleared his throat. Shit, had he been staring?

“Medium white hot chocolate, please,” Eren said, whipping around to face the barista. He turned back to Levi, who was looking at him funny. “What?”

“Are you twelve?”

Eren laughed. “Caffeine and I aren’t very good friends,” he said with a shrug.

Levi kept looking at him. He could easily picture why Eren and caffeine wouldn’t go well together. He was already alarmingly intense without any help. “You’re twelve.”

“If you say so.” Eren, feeling a strange wave of boldness, nudged Levi’s shoulder with his own. Levi was surprised by the touch, and doubly surprised when he realized that he didn’t mind the gesture. He felt a little pang in his chest as he nudged Eren back.

 _Why is he cute?!_ Levi thought, almost angrily. While he’d been staring, Levi happened to notice Eren’s eyes. They were a striking shade of green. But they weren’t just green. They seemed to reflect every similar shade of green, and even blue. He couldn’t stop thinking about them and it was pissing him off.

“Space cadet,” Eren said, gently elbowing Levi. “Wanna find a table?” He was holding his own drink and Levi’s. He hadn’t pegged Levi as an espresso kind of person. He figured he must have needed the caffeine.

“What?” Levi said sharply. Oh. “Yeah.”

The man behind them was bickering with the barista. “I said no foam! This has foam! A lot of it! I’d like to speak with your manager.”

Eren and Levi decided to watch this play out from the other end of the place. They settled into a little corner table. Eren pushed Levi’s coffee over to him and smiled. “So you and Hanji’ve been friends for a long time?”

“Since forever.”

“Can I ask you something about her?”

“Shoot.” Levi lifted his cup from the top and took a sip.

“Uh. Not that it matters of course, I’m just curious. I know it’s a touchy subject, but… What gender was Hanji in high school?” Hanji’s gender fluidity was something that all her students were aware of, but never talked about. It wasn’t taboo. It was just normal. Every now and then, Hanji would come to class dressed in men’s clothing, calmly write “MALE PRONOUNS PLEASE” on the chalkboard, and proceed with the lesson. Nobody minded, of course. Hanji was Hanji. But she didn’t seem to look back on high school very fondly. Nobody ever does, but she always refused to talk about it.

“Hanji was a guy for the first three years of high school,” Levi said quietly. “It was the longest time she’d ever felt male, and she was miserable. Sucks to feel betrayed by your body like that. Doesn’t help that people are assholes.” Levi’s eyes softened a little. He turned around and looked at the man who was still shouting about his foam. “I’ve never seen someone who needs to take a shit so badly,” he muttered.

Eren was silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. Levi turned back around and smiled. He took another sip of his coffee and let his eyes meet Eren’s. “Not a lot of people laugh at my jokes.”

“I like your jokes,” Eren said, grinning confidently.

Levi wanted to say that smile irritated him, but it didn’t. Again with the being cute. Fucking brat, Levi thought, glaring at his coffee. He didn’t like what his heart was doing. It felt all quivery, like it wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be doing. Maybe it was the caffeine. “What about you and the gay blond one?” Levi asked, looking up.

Eren laughed. “Armin’s not gay, believe it or not.” He wasn’t sure if he should tell Levi that Armin was ace, but did have an aesthetic preference for guys. It didn’t seem important. “We’ve been friends since we were kids. He stuck around when Mikasa and I were kind of awful to be around…” He sighed. “Mikasa’s my sister,” he added quickly.

Levi was silent for a moment. He wanted to know why it was unpleasant to be around them, but… “Mikasa Jaeger… is your sister?”

“Yeah. You know her?”

“I know of her. Hanji almost never shuts up about her.” Well, now Levi wouldn’t have to ask what Eren’s last name was.

“I’m not surprised.” Eren was very aware that Mikasa was considered the best in their class. He agreed that she was. He’d always admired her work, but never envied it, nor her. He was proud of her.

Levi sipped at his coffee, holding it in that strange way. Eren looked at his hands. The back of his right hand was covered in little ink smudges. “You’re an artist too?”

Levi set his coffee down. “Yeah.”

Now Eren was very curious. “What kinds of things do you do?”

“I do a lot of different stuff. I usually work with pencil, pen and ink, or watercolors.” He was starting to relax a little. He was clueless when it came to smalltalk, but he was really good at talking about art.

Eren finally took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was lukewarm, but it was sweet, which was good enough for him. He didn’t like things when they were scalding. Levi had drained his cup, taken the lid off, and started slowly bending it back and forth.

“I’d love to see it sometime,” Eren said, his eyes earnest and sparkly. “Do you have anything with you?”

Levi put the lid on the table and reached into his pocket. He took out his phone and pulled up a photo. “Here’s what I was working on this morning,” he said quietly, holding it out for Eren to see.

Eren was stunned. The piece was unfinished, but he found it breathtaking. A half-finished sketch of a wobbly human figure was surrounded by mostly black, save for a few bits of white implying shapes of other things. He couldn’t make out a lot of detail from the photograph, but he could tell that a ridiculous amount of work had been put into it already. “Wow,” he breathed. “This is incredible.”

“Thanks,” Levi said. Shit. He sounded almost bashful. God dammit.

“You’re smiling again.”

 _What the fuck?_ “Shut up, brat. You got anything good with you?” He dropped his gaze to the table.

Eren rummaged around in his bag, searching for a sketchbook and remembering he’d cleared all the photos on his phone the day before. “Everything’s in my dorm. Sorry.”

“You’ll have to show me some other time then.”

Eren froze with his cup halfway to his mouth. Was Levi asking for there to be a second date? Was this even a date to begin with? “Are you gay?” Eren blurted out.

“Yes,” Levi said with a soft little chuckle. “... Are you?”

“Very.” He took a deep breath. “Can I get your number?”

They swapped phones, tapped in their contact information, and handed the phones back.

“I should probably head out,” Levi said, almost reluctantly. “I’ve got shit to do later tonight.”

“What sorta shit?” Eren asked, tilting his head to the side.

The corners of Levi’s mouth went up a little. “Hanji’s dragging me out to dinner with Mike.”

Eren laughed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Oh man.” Those two were notorious for being exceptionally strange when they were together. “Sounds like an ordeal.”

“Eh, it’s not too bad,” he said with a shrug, standing slowly.

Eren stood and fixed the hem of his shirt a little. He smiled at Levi and led the way to the door. Once they were outside and away from all the noise, they stood still, facing each other. There was a tense moment of silence. Levi licked his lips and Eren felt an intense rush of adrenaline in the middle of his chest. He looked at the ground. “We should, you know. Do this again sometime.” He looked up. Levi was looking at him.

“That would be… Nice.” Shit, he sounded bored. He hadn’t meant to. He did the little happy mouth twitch thing at Eren to show that he meant it.

They both shifted awkwardly on their feet. Levi curled his hands into fists and then uncurled them. Eren’s heart was beating uncomfortably fast. It was clear that they wanted something to happen, but neither one was sure what to do about it. They glanced at each other shyly.

Eren let out a soft, nervous laugh. “I’m terrible at this,” he said. “Um. Can I text you?”

“No. I only gave you my number so you could look at it.” He raised an eyebrow at Eren.

“So I’ll text you.” Eren laughed again. “See you later?”

“See you later.”

Levi headed for Hanji’s place to get a ride home, and Eren turned in the direction of his dorm. Eren took out his phone and, smiling, texted Armin. “ _I like him._ ”


	3. Sexile

After his little outing with Levi, Eren went back to his dorm and settled in with his laptop.

“Where’ve you been?” Jean asked, several minutes after Eren entered their dorm. He was absorbed in last month’s issue of Vogue.

Eren hesitated. “... A date.”

Jean put down his magazine. This was gonna be good. “Who with?”

Who with… “Um.” He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was a terrible liar. “Today’s nude model…?”

“That’s not what I’m asking.”

“It was with a guy.”

Jean looked at him before breaking into a smirk. “You’re gay as hell.”

“Really? I had no idea. Thank you.”

Jean grabbed his phone off the floor and started typing frantically. “Tell me about it in a minute. Marco needs to hear this.”

Eren sighed and clicked around on his laptop until Marco showed up. Jean had moved so that he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Marco plopped down onto his lap upon entering, and Jean immediately snaked his arms around his waist.

“You went on a date?” Marco asked, giving him a sincere, freckly little smile. “Tell me about it.”

Eren liked Marco. To be perfectly honest, he liked Jean, too. But the way he saw it, Marco was the kind of person everyone wanted to smile at, while Jean was the kind of person everyone, or at least Eren, preferred to bicker with.

Eren told Marco the entire thing. Marco listened enthusiastically until Jean started kissing the back of his neck and rubbing his stomach. Those two were shameless about how much sex they had, or wished they were having. Marco was at least considerate enough to tell Jean to cut it out a few times. Once Eren was finished with the story, Marco smiled at him again. But this time, his cheeks were much pinker. “Sounds like a good time. Think you’ll go out again? Jean, _stop_ for a sec.”

“I think so. He said he wanted to see my art sometime.”

“That’s great!” Marco smiled wider. “Congra- _Jean!_ ” He halfheartedly swatted Jean’s hand away from his inner thigh.

“Thanks. You guys keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll face the other way.” Eren rolled over and fished his earbuds out from under his pillow. He stuck them into his ears and plugged them into his computer, hitting the play button on the keyboard. He didn’t really care what he listened to, as long as he didn’t have to hear Jean and Marco getting it on. This was a system he and Jean had worked out when they’d been forced together as roommates. When Jean and Marco were quiet, it wasn’t a huge problem. Of course, he’d just finished this thought when he felt the wall shake. Once, twice, three times.

“The fuck?” He turned around, tugging one of his earbuds out. “Really?” He sighed. They couldn’t hear him. They were fully clothed, but they were going at it hard enough that the bed frame was already slamming repeatedly against the wall. Eren rolled his eyes, shut his laptop, and heaved himself off the bed. He didn’t bother with shoes. He left, carrying his laptop, and shuffled over to Armin’s dorm room.

“They’re being loud again?” Armin asked as he ushered Eren in.

“Yeah,” Eren said with a sigh. “Mind if I camp out here for a little while?”

“Not at all. I’m bored with my illustration project anyway.” Armin sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

Eren plopped down and looked at the other side of the room. “Earth to Connie and Sasha.”

Sasha and Connie were on his bed, pressed shoulder to shoulder as if it were a tiny piece of driftwood. Nobody besides the two of them were positive that they weren’t dating. They’d accidentally kissed a few times when they were high, and Connie couldn’t deny that he liked playing with Sasha’s boobs every now and then, but their relationship was and always had been completely platonic. They were happily squished together, watching a fairly new Hayao Miyazaki film on Connie’s laptop and eating god knows what.

Sasha looked up, smiled, and swallowed. “Hi, Eren!” She said.

Connie waved without looking up. “Hey,” he muttered, his eyes glued to the screen. “Sasha, don’t look away now, look at the fucking grass.”

Sasha went back to being hypnotized by the movie.

“Animation geeks,” Eren said under his breath.

“That’s animation _majors_ to you, buddy,” Connie said, still without looking up.

Eren laughed and opened his laptop. Armin scooted up beside him and leaned on him a little. “So?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“Where’d you go with the small angry man?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Judging by your text, everything went well?”

Eren grinned and tilted his laptop screen down. “Surprisingly well.” Again, he recounted his date. When he was finished, he realized he’d forgotten to add something. “Oh, right. So… I thought he was going to kiss me. For a second.”

Armin looked excited. “Did he?”

“No,” Eren said with a sigh. “I wanted him to. But we just stood there and it was kind of awkward.”

“Yikes,” Armin said, giving him a sympathetic nudge.

“S’alright though. I got his number.” He tilted his screen back up and opened Titanfall on his Xbox 360 emulator. He clicked around on the title screen, turned the volume down, and started playing.

“That’s great!” Armin said, turning half his attention to the screen. “Have you texted him yet?”

“Hell no,” Eren said, pressing a bunch of keys in a very well-practiced pattern. “I saw him half an hour ago. If I texted him now it’d seem clingy.”

“I guess,” Armin muttered with a shrug. “Or it’d seem like you like him. Which you do.”

Eren grunted in response. He continued to tap skillfully at the keys, and Armin watched as he zipped around killing things. Eren would occasionally swear under his breath, but he kept the yelling under control out of consideration for Sasha and Connie and their little animation dorkfest.

Eren’s phone started going off in his pocket, making a noise more like a wailing banshee than a text tone. Armin yelped.

“Jesus Christ,” Eren said, jumping. Did Levi change it to that?

“Why do you have _that_ as your text tone?” Armin asked, his eyes wide.

“I don’t.” Eren handed his laptop to Armin. “Play for a minute.”

“Is it Levi?”

“Must be. Play. Don’t die.” Eren took his phone out of his pocket. It was Levi. He’d texted Eren a picture of a puppy. He got another text.

“ _Hanji sent me this. Reminded me of you._ ”

“Armin, look at this.”

“Can’t, I’m dy - not dying.”

Eren had never found a text message so adorable. “ _Ha ha_ ” he texted back, grinning like an idiot. Another text popped up on the screen.

“ _I forgot to ask. What’s your favorite color?_ ”

Eren smiled wider. He was beginning to see that behind his wall of ice, Levi was just as much of a dork as he was. “ _Red. Yours?_ ”

Levi’s response came back almost immediately. “ _Favorite number?_ ” So much for colors.

“ _Five. You?_ ” Eren could hear Armin muttering things under his breath. Probably swearing. “ _Eight._ ”

“ _Do you put your shoes and socks on like sock sock shoe shoe, or sock shoe sock shoe?_ ”

“ _What_ ”

“ _Answer the question._ ”

“ _Um. Both socks first, then shoes. What about you? And why the fuck do you want to know that?_ ”

Eren laughed softly. “ _One sock, one shoe, repeat. I dunno, you can tell more about a person based on that as opposed to anything you could learn with the usual kinds of questions._ ”

“ _Interesting. I need to drive soon, but what are you doing on Friday?_ ”

Eren swallowed hard. Friday was only two days away. And it was the only weekday he didn’t have any classes. “ _Whole lotta nothing._ ”

“ _Would you like to come to the mall with me?_ ”

“ _Absolutely.”_ Did that sound overly excited? _“Um. Yes. That would be nice._ ”

“ _Puppy._ ”

Eren grinned and put his phone down on Armin’s bed. He nudged Armin with his shoulder. “How you doing?”

“You died,” Armin said, pausing the game and handing the laptop back to Eren. “Twice.”

Eren snorted. “S’okay. The controls take some getting used to.”

“So what’re you all smiley about?”

“Guess who’s going to the mall with Levi on Friday.”

“Seriously? That’s great!”

They kept playing for awhile, occasionally making conversation about various other things. After about half an hour, Armin’s blue eyes grew watery and red around the edges.

“Dude, take your contacts out,” Eren said, looking at him like a mother hen.

Armin grumbled and resentfully heaved himself up off the bed. “Wanna go to dinner?” He asked, walking over to his desk to find his glasses and contact lens case.

“Sure,” Eren said, pausing his game and shutting his laptop. He stood and followed Armin out of his room and into the bathroom. Armin washed his hands, plucked out his contacts, rinsed them with contact solution, and carefully put them in their case. He put on his glasses and blinked at Eren. Eren laughed. The glasses themselves were stylish in every sense of the word, but he knew that behind the thin rectangular frames was the biggest dork on the planet. He put a hand on top of Armin’s head and smiled at him. “Let’s go.”

They walked down to the cafeteria together, ate slowly, and talked about everything and nothing. Eren eyed Jean and Marco as they sat down at a nearby table. They both looked impossibly relaxed and happy, even though Marco’s gait was a little stiff. They were all over each other. Eren sighed. At least they wouldn’t be having any more sex that night.

“Looks like you’re allowed back in your room,” Armin noted, glancing at Jean and Marco.

“Yeah.” Eren agreed quietly. “Hey… Where’s Mikasa been? I haven’t seen her all day.”

“Last time I checked, she was with Annie.”

Eren made a little noise of acknowledgement. That was the only time he’d ever known of Mikasa being irresponsible. He didn’t necessarily approve of her relationship with Annie, but he couldn’t put either of them at fault for his inability to understand the desire for sex without romance.

Eren and Armin went back to their own rooms after dinner, Armin giving him a little thumbs up before they went their separate ways. Eren threw himself onto his bed and his phone made the loud obnoxious sound again. He’d have to change that. Or maybe he’d keep it. He rolled onto his back with a tired groan and opened the text.

“ _Want to hear all about the creation and use of glass dildos?_ ”

“ _Pass._ ” He smiled. Mike taught glassblowing, and based on what he’d heard from Reiner, his first demonstration was always how to make a dildo. He preferred to teach that to his students as opposed to teaching them how to make a bowl. Those were easy enough to figure out independently. It was meant to be a joke, but Eren was very aware that Reiner, Ymir, and apparently Mike, took it very, very seriously. Levi was still typing.

“ _The creation process is unexpectedly delicate. If you want to make it textured, the texture must be carefully planned ahead of time. But whatever you do, make sure that you don’t put too much texture on it. That’s very important. Also important is the size, both length and thickness. Another thing to take into consideration is whether you want to put balls on it, or something so that it fits into a strap-on harness. When using it, lubrication is the absolute most important thing, whether it is being inserted into an anus or a vagina. It is also important to make sure that it gets warm one way or another. The best way is in a hot water bath. Never put it in the microwave. Ever._ ”

“ _... Thank you._ ” Why did his cheeks feel hot?

“ _Sorry. Mike and Hanji haven’t talked about anything else. I’m dying._ ”

Eren laughed. “ _Yikes. Tough break. When do you get to go home?_ ”

“ _I just escaped. I’m sitting in my car in the restaurant parking lot._ ”

So he was choosing to talk to Eren after an exhausting night of hearing about alternative sex toys? He felt a warm fuzziness spread through his chest. He looked at the clock and felt his heart sink a little. It was late. Or at least it was late for someone who was planning on waking up at four in the morning to shower (read: jerk off in peace) and finish a project. “ _I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’ve gotta get up early tomorrow._ ” He wished he didn’t have to.

“ _Alright._ ”

“ _I had fun today. Thank you._ ”

There was a brief pause. “ _Yeah. G’night, kid._ ”

“ _Goodnight._ ”


	4. Black Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I had real-life obligations to fulfill, and then my motivation hid somewhere dark and scary. I hope the wait was worth it. To all you strangers who read this, I love you.

A date. Eren was going on a date. With Levi. In the loosest sense of the word, he'd been on one date with him before. But going out for coffee was a lot less of a date than going to the mall, and he was very, very nervous. And Jean wasn't helping.

"You gonna give it to him in the ass, Jaeger?" Jean teased. "Or are you gonna take it from him?"

Eren sighed. "Are you seriously making fun of me for being gay right now? Jean. Two days ago you kicked me out of the room because you and Marco were making the wall shake."

Jean snorted, but then his face went serious. "Are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um. Yes?"

"Fucking hell. No you're not. Not that one, at least."

Eren looked down at himself. Jean had a point. The shade of green in the faded, shapeless hoodie clashed with the bright purple of his shoes in a way he never knew was possible. How could two colors hate each other that much? He cringed. "Help," he said, looking over at Jean.

He was already fumbling around in Eren's closet. He threw an article of clothing at him and went to the door. "Push the sleeves up to your elbows, zip it halfway or keep it open, and put something on your wrists. I'm going to hang with Marco." And with that, he left.

"Horseface. What do you know?" Eren muttered under his breath. He sighed. Fashion design major. Right. He took the article of clothing off of his head. His white hoodie. It was still a hoodie, but it was an undeniably better hoodie. He pulled off his green one and threw it onto his bed. He had to admit it was ugly as hell. He took off the shirt he had under it and walked to his closet. He grabbed a black t-shirt and threw it on along with the hoodie. He didn't notice that his hands were shaking until he had to push the sleeves up. He took a deep breath. Everything would be fine. It was Levi who'd asked to see him today. Levi wanted to see him. Somehow, that didn't ease his nerves. It just made him feel like there were heightened expectations. He took a black leather cuff from on top of his desk and put it on his left wrist. He couldn't stand wearing anything on the hand that he drew with. He picked up his gray messenger bag and checked to make sure he had his wallet, sketchbook, and pencils. Phone. He turned and grabbed it off his pillow, checking the cellular handheld communication device. He had one new message from Mama Wolf. Mikasa.

" _Don't freak out_ " it said. " _It'll go great._ "

" _Freaking out_ " he texted back.

" _Don't_ " was her immediate reply. Quickly followed by " _Deep breaths. Gay thoughts._ "

" _Not helpful_ " he tapped back frantically. Even though it actually was. His sister almost always knew how to stop him from panicking, but he rarely admitted it. Nobody could make him laugh like she could.

He and Levi had decided to meet at the Teavana at the mall. The walk was only ten or fifteen minutes, but it felt like hours. As soon as he stepped through the doors, he texted Levi saying he was in the mall.

" _Cool. Just got here. Want me to order for you?_ "

Eren sucked in a breath. This was really happening. " _That'd be great_ " he texted as he walked.

" _What do you like?_ "

" _Anything green. Surprise me._ " He smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

When he got there, Levi was already there, leaning on the counter and watching people pass the store and politely decline the samples some poor employee was trying to force on them. He caught Eren's eye and the corners of his mouth twitched up. Eren smiled back shyly, avoiding eye contact with the girl giving out samples and approaching Levi.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hey,” Levi said back. An overly caffeinated employee behind the counter called Levi's name and placed two cups on the counter. He turned and grabbed them, handing one to Eren.

"Hold on a sec," Eren said, taking a five dollar bill out of his wallet. He took the tea and held the bill out for Levi.

"Keep your money," he said flatly. "C'mon. Let's go." He did that almost-smile thing again and Eren nearly dropped his tea. He took a deep breath and followed Levi out of the store, taking one long stride so he would fall in line beside Levi.

“God, it’s like guerrilla warfare in there. But with tea.” Eren gave a little laugh.

Levi looked amused, but gave no response.

Eren looked him over from the side. His black button-down was perfectly tailored. The sleeves were rolled up neatly and beautifully. His jeans hung from his hips perfectly. He smelled like expensive body wash and the perfect amount of tasteful cologne. Perfect. He raised his eyes to Levi's face and looked away quickly, realizing Levi was looking at him the same way. He heard Levi clear his throat, and looked back at him. Eren jumped when Levi’s hand brushed against his. While he was trying to figure out if the touch had been intentional or not, it happened again. He smiled and turned his head the other way, clumsily hooking his pinky onto Levi's to see what he would do. Levi slowly took Eren's hand, his expression blank. Eren felt himself blushing. Levi's hand felt small and cool and soft. Not the kind of soft that car salesmen's hands usually are. Pleasant soft. Alive soft. Levi had to stop himself from smiling. Eren's hand was sweaty and warm, but holding it felt nice. He was flattered that the little shit was nervous. He scooted to the side so he would be closer to Eren. He took a sip of his tea and sighed. Eren's hand seemed to be getting sweatier.

"You're nervous," Levi noted, his voice smug.

"What? I am not!"

"Liar." He squeezed Eren's hand the tiniest bit, letting out a quick breath through his nose in the place of a laugh.

For a few quiet moments, Levi could feel Eren's rapid, embarrassed heartbeat in his hand.

"What'd you order?" Eren asked, breaking the silence and sipping his tea.

"Black. Is yours okay?" He gave Eren's hand another tiny squeeze.

"Yeah. It's my favorite actually." He squeezed back, letting out a happy little sigh.

"Want a taste of mine?" Levi asked softly, glancing at Eren.

Did he mean from the same cup? Obviously that was what he meant. Eren's chest felt all fluttery. Was Levi offering him an indirect kiss? “S-sure. Can we find a bench?" He realized they hadn't even looked at the display of a single store. He couldn't say that he cared that much. Levi nodded and silently led him to the closest bench. They sat, still holding hands.

"Here." Levi held his cup to Eren's lips, tilting it up slowly.

He sipped at it and thought for a moment. "Not bad," he said. He meant it. Black tea wasn't really his thing, but Levi had good taste. "Want to try mine?" He asked, even more quietly than Levi had asked.

Levi nodded. Eren lifted his cup and Levi leaned forwards as he tilted it. "Hm. It's nice," Levi said after he'd swallowed. He smothered the little smile that threatened to show itself by taking a sip of his own tea. Eren watched him, feeling anxious and tingly all over. Levi was experiencing similar feelings. It had been a long time since he felt this way about anyone. And he'd never had a date go this well before. He’d barely acknowledged the reality of his feelings when Eren let go of his hand.

"Hold on." He got up and moved to Levi's other side, sitting down very close to him. "Sorry. I need my right hand. And my left, actually…" He trailed off, realizing it sounded like he didn't want to hold hands anymore. He placed his cup of tea on the little wooden block beside him, worrying. To compensate, he scooted closer to Levi and softly pressed against him while he fumbled around in his messenger bag. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil.

"How long have you had that?" Levi asked, eyeing the sketchbook. He wanted to see more of Eren's drawings, and he wanted to keep leaning on him. The kid was all warm and cuddly.

"Few months," he said, flipping to a blank page. He got himself a little closer to Levi and sighed.

 _What a fucking puppy_ , Levi thought, leaning against him. "When you're done, could I have a look?"

Eren tensed. Levi glanced at him sideways. "Sure," he said after a long pause. He took a deep breath. He was always self-conscious about showing people his art, but he figured he could trust Levi. He reached over and picked up his tea. It was the perfect temperature. "You can look through it now if you want." He handed the sketchbook to Levi and took another deep breath. He tilted the cup to his lips and watched Levi's hands out of the corner of his eye. He almost choked when he saw what was on the first page. Smack in the middle of it sat an astonishingly detailed, beautifully drawn erect penis. Up by the head was a little speech bubble, containing a neatly written "Hi, Eren!". "Oh my god." Eren swallowed his tea, coughing. Fucking Jean. In the lower left hand corner, in Marco's scribbly, pretty handwriting, was "I'm so sorry, I told him not to. He draws fast. He was done with it by the time I noticed. Please don't kill him.". Eren hid his face in his hands.

"You leave the first few pages blank, too," Levi murmured. "Who drew this?"

"My roommate. That's his boyfriend's apology." He found himself hoping that Marco hadn't been Jean's reference. But no. He'd walked in on them enough times to know what Marco's dick looked like. He dropped his hands and shook his head quickly.

"Nice lines." Levi carefully turned the next few pages, which, thankfully, were still blank. He flipped through, eyeing Eren's sketches critically, saying nothing. Levi really liked his style, more than he would ever admit. He handed the sketchbook back and finished off his tea. "You're pretty good," he said, his voice and expression unreadable.

"Thanks." Eren smiled. He flipped it open to a blank page and fished a woodless pencil out of his bag. He looked around for people who looked like they would be standing still for at least thirty seconds. He started scribbling an elderly woman sitting on a bench a few feet away. He and Levi chatted a little bit, but for the most part it was a one-sided conversation. Eren was using the right side of his brain for drawing, so it was difficult to give more than a few words in response to Levi. Not that Levi minded. He had no problem with just spending time with him. Levi glanced at Eren's sketchbook. His lines were crude and impulsive, but beautiful. Eren moved on to drawing a heavyset man waiting by a water fountain. He was doing them on the same page. Interesting. It looked like he had a composition in mind.

"What do you do for fun, besides art?"

Levi blinked and said nothing for a moment, not realizing that Eren wanted to have an actual conversation. "Sometimes I help my friend Nanaba design tattoos. Does that count as ‘besides’ art?"

“You know Nanaba?”

“Obviously.”

Eren’s pencil stopped. “They’ve done every single tattoo on every single one of my friends. I work with them. They’re great. Really talented and sweet.”

“Yeah.” He thought for a moment. “Where do you work?” He and Nanaba usually

avoided talking about work.

Eren was silent. Another person had caught his attention. He scribbled in a few shadows

and put his pencil down. “Sorry. I work at a daycare that my roommate’s mom runs.” He picked up his pencil. “You got a job?”

Levi made a noise. “Yeah.”

“... Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

Levi sighed deeply. “I work at the Gap.”

Eren snorted. “Doesn’t seem like your kind of place.”

“It’s not. It’s so preppy it makes me sick to my stomach. And then the guy I work with… Gayest guy I’ve ever met. He’s got this ridiculous dye job, he’s a fashion design major, and sometimes his boyfriend stops by on slow days and they tongue fuck each other in the dressing rooms. He’s got this really horsey face, too. Even laughs like a goddamn horse.”

Eren couldn’t hold back his laughter. It was unmistakable. “You share a shift with Jean, don’t you?”

Levi made another noise.

“He’s my roommate.”

“Jesus, I’m so sorry. S’shitty enough folding t-shirts with the guy.”

Eren found another person to draw. “Living with him’s not too bad. You get used to it.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Levi watched Eren’s pencil move for a few minutes. “I’m going to assume that you’re not Chinese-American, and that you and Mikasa are not twins.”

Eren laughed softly. “You are correct. Our parents were her godparents. She moved in with us when we were both nine.”

Levi wanted to ask what happened, but Eren didn’t sound like he wanted to elaborate.

“You got any siblings?”

"Nah. After me, my parents decided one was enough." He smiled a little. “I was high-maintenance.”

“Betcha you were easier than me. How were you high-maintenance?”

“A child with OCD and an anxiety disorder. Imagine a very small, very quiet kid who couldn’t handle dirt on the floor. Or sitting in a chair without sitting down, standing up, and sitting back down again. Or the color orange. Or the fear of something happening and it being his fault. Or washing his hands no less than three times after he took a piss. The list goes on. Your turn.”

Eren took a deep breath and set his sketchbook aside. “After Mikasa started living with us, my dad left. No explanation, no warning. He never called. Never told us where he went. I was angry with him. I kept it in and it got worse. I got into fights a lot. I yelled at everyone. Nobody wanted to be my friend. ‘Cept Armin and Mikasa. Can’t blame the other kids, though. I was awful. Mikasa ended up with a scar on her face because I couldn’t control myself.” For the first time all day, his voice was shaking. He swallowed hard. He’d never said any of this out loud before. He felt anxious and vulnerable. He had trouble talking about his past with Armin, and he’d just exposed his soul to a near-stranger.

Levi was quiet. He leaned on Eren a little harder and let his eyes wander on the ground.

Eren picked up his sketchbook again and finished scribbling the last figure into existence. Levi looked over. The crudely sketched figures were all overlapping slightly in beautifully organized chaos. He found himself wondering why Eren's apparent carelessness worked so well. "You want to walk around?" He asked as Eren closed his sketchbook and placed it in his bag.

"Sure."

They stood, and Levi immediately took Eren's hand in his own again. "What're you smiling so big for?" Levi asked, slowly lacing their fingers together.

It only made Eren smile wider. "S’nothing," he said, shaking his head.

 

The next few hours were mercifully relaxed. They filled the silence with small talk and soft pretzels, holding onto each other’s hands the entire time. Everything felt comfortable and perfect and right. Eren knew it was cliche, but he felt like he’d known Levi his entire life. By the time the date ws over, he felt like he’d found a long-lost best friend.

 

Even though it was out of his way, Levi offered to walk with Eren back to his dorm. He wanted to hold his hand more. Even if it was still a little sweaty. As they walked, they talked about art and people and ideas and everything they could think of. Eren adored Levi's deadpan sense of humor. Levi was amused by Eren’s puppyish behavior. He found it strangely alluring. For the entire time they talked, they just gently squeezed each other's hands, occasionally walking closer and bumping their shoulders together. At certain moments, Eren could hardly keep himself from hugging Levi. He was just so small and pretty and weirdly lovable. He found himself wanting to touch him, to run his fingers over the muscles that he'd drawn the shadows of just a few days before. He barely even noticed when they'd gotten back to the dorms.

"I don't know where to drop you off." Levi squeezed Eren's hand, not really wanting to have to let go of it.

Eren snapped into focus and blushed. "Right," he muttered, walking Levi to his door. They kept talking until they got there. Then, they fell silent. Levi moved so that they were facing each other. He looked up at Eren, and Eren looked down at him. Eren's gaze moved from Levi's eyes, to his lips, and then quickly back up to his eyes. Levi didn't miss a moment of it. He could tell what Eren wanted. Slowly, cautiously, giving Eren time to back out, he stretched up onto his toes and closed his eyes. Their lips met and lingered together for a few perfect, beautiful moments. Eren was so enchanted that he forgot to close his eyes. The kiss was over far too soon. Eren took a deep breath and stared at Levi's lips once more. "Again," he whispered. "I… Wasn't ready."

And then, Levi did something that Eren couldn’t believe. He smiled. Not a tiny, sarcastic smile, but a big, genuine, happy smile. While Eren was distracted, Levi put an arm around his neck and pulled him close. "Shitty brat," he whispered before kissing him again. Eren was definitely ready this time. He rested his hands on Levi's waist as they moved their lips together gently. Again, it ended too soon. But they knew they couldn't just stand out there and kiss forever, no matter how badly they wanted to. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Levi asked quietly.

Eren shook his head, smiling. "Are you?"

Levi smiled again and shook his head. He raised a hand and softly brushed his fingertips over Eren's flushed cheek. "I'll call you." He pulled Eren down again and pressed a final kiss to his lips. Still smiling, he squeezed Eren's hand before letting go and turning to leave.

Eren’s heart started racing. Before he knew it, he’d grabbed Levi’s sleeve and the words “One more” had left his mouth.

Levi looked back at him, his eyes soft. He faced Eren once more and took a slow breath. He pressed a hand to Eren’s cheek and stretched up on his toes. He pressed their lips together again, but he didn’t pull away this time. Eren froze. This was a long kiss. He put his arms around Levi, deciding that he quite liked long kisses. Levi was opening his mouth. Oh god. What was he supposed to do? Should he open his mouth, too? Oh. It was already open. Levi’s breath felt hot in his mouth. The sound of his breath was beautiful and intimate. He never wanted to stop. Levi leaned in a little deeper. Eren could feel the presence of Levi’s tongue in his own mouth. What? Levi was way ahead of him. Their tongues touched. Eren squeaked in surprise before realizing that it was actually very pleasant. They touched again, and his grip on Levi tightened. It was after that moment when Levi broke away. Eren’s arms dropped to his sides. He was panting softly.

Levi smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “See you later, puppy,” he said quietly. He turned and left, stuffing his hands into his pockets and grinning at the floor.


	5. Level Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is way longer than I meant for it to be. I am not responsible for the diabetes reading this chapter may cause. It's not my fault. (Credit for monster description goes to my wonderful friend Liam. Thanks Lim. ^u^)

Eren was completely bewildered. His hands were shaking. His knees felt weak. The butterflies in his stomach had multiplied and spread to every part of his body. He reached for his doorknob and missed a few times.

“‘Sup, virgin?” Jean greeted. “Your boyfriend break your man hymen yet?”

Eren closed the door and looked at Jean, calmly raising his middle finger. “Not now, Horseface. I’m in a good mood, don’t ruin it.” He flopped onto his bed with a sigh. “And how was Marco’s dick this afternoon?”

“Lovely. Perky and attentive, as usual.”

Eren snorted. “How many noise complaints today?”

“Only one. But it was from Bert and Reiner, so-”

“The pot calling the kettle black,” Eren finished.

“Yeah.”

It wasn’t a secret to anyone that Bert and Reiner had a lot of sex. Loud sex. Very, very loud sex. Eren and Jean were lucky enough to be in the dorm right next to theirs.

“So what’s got you all happy?” Jean asked.

Eren’s eyes got a far-off look in them. He smiled. “Kissing.” He sat up and picked his drawing board off the floor.

Jean laughed. “That’s all you did? You’re that happy about _kissing_?”

Eren couldn’t help but be a little offended. Sure, for someone like Jean, who did it all the time, of course it wouldn’t be a big deal. But Eren’s first kiss had been with Armin on a dare, and he hadn’t done it since. It had been more awkward than fun when he’d done it with Armin. But with Levi… It had felt completely different. It made him feel all sparkly and fuzzy and warm. He still couldn’t stop smiling. “Fuck off,” he said quietly, looking in the pencil cup beside his bed and selecting a thin brush pen.

He’d been given a description of a monster to draw in a medium that he hated for his illustration class. He looked at the description he had clipped to his drawing board. _It had four arms, two ended in giant claws, the other two ended in hands. It had six legs on either side of its long scaly body. Where its feet should have been were just more claws. Its torso was pale and scaled, its head was bald, it had six black slits for eyes, and its nose was just two small ovals in its head. Its lower half was long and scaly, ending in a tail that had a large stinger at the end._ “Fuck,” he muttered. He’d chosen ink and watercolors. He started lining his sketch with a heavy sigh, resenting how gentle and careful he had to be. He hated drawings where every line mattered. Even so, he was looking forward to this project a little bit. He liked working with colors, and this gave him the liberty to play around a little. At least he had that.

Unfortunately, his motivation was short-lived. Once he was finished inking it, he couldn’t stand to look at it anymore. He set it down, reread a few texts from Levi, and curled up to take a nap.

 

Eren and Levi saw each other again the next day. They wandered around campus and settled on going into a bookstore, where they talked about books for awhile before they found a private little corner. Eren had intended to just show Levi one of his favorite books, but they ended up kissing a whole bunch. Neither could resist the other. An especially long and passionate kiss had resulted in Eren pulling away suddenly with labored breath and trembling hands. Levi laughed softly and pulled Eren in for a hug. “You okay?” The poor kid was quivering all over.

“Very okay,” Eren breathed, pulling back. “Again.” They kept kissing, surrounded by the scent of new paper and cheap coffee. Eren, on impulse, decided to give Levi’s butt an affectionate little squeeze. It had made Levi tense up and go all muttery and red, so he figured that sort of thing was something he should wait a little longer to do. At least in public, anyway.

On Monday afternoon, Eren heaved himself up out of bed. He’d stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, texting Levi. He resentfully dressed himself, brushed his teeth, and went to lunch. He ate alone, too tired to make conversation. Later, he met up with Mikasa a few blocks before the building where they had class. They had art history together on Mondays.

“You look tired,” Mikasa said, staring at him closely. “And happy.”

Eren grinned. “I was texting Levi until four am. And endorphins generally make people happy.”

Mikasa made a face. “Endorphins… What’ve you been…?”

“Kissing. Just kissing,” Eren said quickly. “A lot of it,” he added with a laugh. “New thing?” He asked, referring to the sparkly red stud in Mikasa’s left nostril.

“Yeah. Annie made it,” she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I thought you guys weren’t in that sort of relationship?”

Mikasa shrugged. “We’re in the sort of relationship that we’re in.” She tugged her omnipresent red scarf up to her chin. To Eren, this was a signal that she wanted him to change the subject.

He sighed. “Been to the gym lately?”

“Yeah. Reiner and I went this morning.” Mikasa was a force to be reckoned with in all aspects of her life. She was indeed the kind of person to wake up early just so she could go to the gym. “How late did you sleep?”

“I’ll let you know when I wake up,” he mumbled.

They entered the old brick building and walked down the hallway to their classroom. The room was rather small, and a few degrees too cold. Eren and Mikasa settled in the back of the room. There were still empty tables. People were trickling in, all looking rather grumpy and exhausted. Marco caught Eren’s eye and waved to him. Eren waved back with a little smile. He was always surprised how easy it was to forget that he’d spent a good hour the night before listening to Jean and Marco doing their thing. Marco was just so sweet and happy. It was hard to imagine him having sex, even though he’d witnessed it countless times before.

“What’re you thinking about?” Mikasa asked.

“... Dicks,” Eren said quietly. He and Mikasa looked at each other for a moment before erupting into childish laughter.

Mikasa elbowed him and covered her mouth with her hand. “Do you ever think about anything else?”

“Yes,” Eren said, pretending to be offended. “I think about food sometimes.”

“And Titanfall,” Mikasa added.

“And Titanfall,” Eren repeated as if it were his idea.

“I would think you spend your fair share of time thinking about butts,” Mikasa whispered with a little smile.

Eren’s eyelids closed halfway and he grinned. “Mostly Levi’s,” he said.

“Speaking of Levi.” Mikasa turned more towards Eren. “Tell me stuff about him. You’ve been really vague.”

Eren was more than happy to oblige. He’d already gushed about him to Armin, but Armin had seen him naked, too. There was only so much he was willing to listen to. “He’s sorta small.”

Mikasa snorted.

“Not like that!” Eren corrected. “He’s definitely not small like that. I mean he’s five-foot-three.” He took a deep breath. “He does all these little things that are amazing. He squeezes my hand when we hold hands. He does this almost-smile thing that’s gorgeous. His eyes change when he laughs. When we kiss, the way he touches me makes me wanna melt. He tries to act all cold and aloof but he’s just a sweetheart who’s bad with words. And he’s all tiny and muscular but sorta curvy at the same time and he’s amazing to hug. I like him a lot.”

Mikasa gave him that tiny smile again. “I’m glad you’re happy. But if he fucks with you, I will not hesitate to fuck up his shit.”

Eren laughed, still thinking about Levi. “Are you saying we’re not allowed to have sex?”

Mikasa thought for a moment. “Yes.”

Eren stared at her.

“I’m kidding.” She sighed and toyed with the hem of her scarf. “So you really like him, huh?”

“I really, really like him.”

“Do you love him?” These were the questions Mikasa had been dying to ask. She’d been waiting years to have someone tell her what romantic love felt like.

“Um.” He hadn’t thought about it. “S’only been a few days,” he said quietly. “It takes a little longer than that. But I’ll let you know.” He ruffled Mikasa’s hair and stared at his bag, where he’d tossed his phone. He wanted to talk to Levi. He wanted to kiss him more. A lot more. He wanted to see him smile and listen to him talk and just be around him. Maybe he even wanted to do more than kiss him.

Eren’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut. Riko walked in, and everybody sat up straight. She, like Hanji, preferred to be called by her first name, but that was their only similarity. To put it bluntly, Riko was scary. Her gray hair was always perfectly styled in a straight bob, she had no-nonsense glasses, and there was always a cold look in her eyes that could make even Mikasa cower in fear. But despite her intimidating nature, she didn’t have a single student who disliked her. She was sharp and intelligent and more passionate about art history than anything else.

Mikasa tore out a piece of paper from her notebook and started scratching at it with a pencil. _So you haven’t done anything but kiss?_ She wrote. She slid the paper in front of Eren and nudged him.

 _Yeah._ he wrote back.

_But he was your nude model??_

Eren grinned. _Yes._ He laughed quietly. _He’s v attractive._

_You’ve seen his dick?_

Eren just snorted and nodded. He took the pencil and sketched it out with as much detail as he could remember. He drew a little arrow pointing to it and wrote _not to scale._

Mikasa pulled her scarf up to cover her mouth so Riko wouldn’t see her laughing. _Not bad_ , she wrote after a moment. _Have you gotten him hard yet?_

“ _Mikasa!_ ” Eren hissed out loud. Riko looked at them, but continued her lecture. _NO_ he wrote. His cheeks were burning.

 _You’re lying_ , she wrote with a little smirk.

 _Am not._ He didn’t know if he wanted to tell her about when they were in the bookstore. He knew he’d felt it against him after he touched Levi’s butt, and he knew that he’d accidentally returned the favor moments later. But something like that felt deeply personal to him. It had been awkward, but special. Eren started laughing quietly after they noticed until they couldn’t maintain a kiss any longer. Levi had almost laughed as they turned away from each other. Neither one had felt the need to apologize. They just continued talking about books for a few minutes until things had settled down again.

“Jaeger!” Riko was staring right at Eren. “Obviously, you have a full understanding of the concept of beauty and its influence on the world. Otherwise you would be paying attention. Please, tell the class what you know.”

Eren opened and closed his mouth a few times, completely lost. “Uh, well…” Beauty. What about it? He almost wished he’d been paying attention. “When you look at something you find beautiful…” What did he feel when he looked at something beautiful? “Your chest gets fluttery and it’s hard to believe that the person- thing. That the thing is real. And then you just want to keep looking at them- it, forever. And-”

Mikasa kicked him under the table and immediately went off about everything she knew on the subject, rambling about the feelings that beautiful things evoke and what those feelings drive people to do. She’d managed to save Eren’s ass, yet again.

He breathed out a sigh of relief and wrote _THANK YOU YOU’RE THE BEST SISTER EVER I OWE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT I LOVE YOU._

“Thank you to the Jaeger who actually pays attention,” Riko said, giving Eren a little wink. All their professors made up a tightly knit community of art geeks and it was a given that if a student was dating a friend of a professor, news would get around. He pretended not to notice.

 _You realize I now have that promise in writing_ , Mikasa scribbled underneath Eren’s small manifestation of gratitude.

 _Shit_ , he wrote back. _What do you want?_

_Give me time to think about it._

They paid attention to Riko’s lecture for the rest of the class. Writing notes back and forth was risky enough, but when Riko knew they weren’t paying attention it had the potential to be fatal. She wasn’t afraid to take the notes and read them aloud to the class, no matter how X-rated or personal. Riko was shameless that way, and it was terrifying.

At the end of the class, their worst nightmare became a reality.

“Jaegers. I know you were writing notes at the beginning of class. Please, if it was so important, I think we all deserve to know what you were talking about.”

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other. Eren looked horrified. Mikasa folded the sheet of paper in half and passed it to the front.

“Thank you.” Riko unfolded the paper and looked it over for a moment. “Okay.” She cleared her throat. “‘So you haven’t done anything but kiss?’” She read in a voice that was impressively similar to Mikasa’s. “Hm. Kiss who? ‘Yeah.’” She read in a voice that didn’t match Eren’s in pitch, but with inflections identical to the ones Eren spoke in. “‘But he was your nude model?’ Ohoh, is this Levi we’re talking about?” She looked at Eren with her eyebrows raised. “‘Yes. He’s v attractive.’ Eren, I assume the v stands for very?”

Eren closed his eyes, trying to find his happy place.

“‘You’ve seen his dick?’ Rather vulgar language for what I’m used to hearing from you, Mikasa.” Riko looked at the little sketch and snorted. “‘Not bad’, eh? ‘Have you gotten him hard yet?’ Well that’s a little personal. Give the boy some space.” Riko’s expression was deadpan. “‘NO’, says Eren. A little defensive, don’t you guys think? Marco? Your thoughts?”

Marco just shook his head. He was trying not to laugh, but it was obvious that he felt sorry for Eren.

Eren rested his head on the table, still looking for his happy place.

“‘You’re lying.’ Damn right he is, Mikasa. He claims that he isn’t. And the rest is boring. The bastard’s thanking his sister for saving his ass, again.”

Mikasa eventually hauled Eren out of his seat once Riko had let them out. “It wasn’t that bad, Eren. Remember when Marco was sexting with Jean during class and Riko read all of it?”

Eren grunted.

Riko approached him with a somewhat gentle smile on her face. “Thanks for being a trooper. How long have you and Levi been going out?”

“... Less than a week,” Eren muttered. “You know him, then?”

“He and Hanji and I are all close.”

“Mm.”

“He’s a good guy. He can be a bit of an asshole, but deep down, he’s really sweet. He just doesn’t like to expose himself to people… Emotionally, that is.” She chuckled to herself. “We all draw each other in the nude,” she said as a form of explanation. “I’m happy for you. Tell him I say hi next time you see him.”

Eren nodded and gave her a little smile as he and Mikasa left the room. He took his phone out of his bag and pulled up Levi’s number. “ _You busy?_ ”

Levi texted him back almost immediately, as if he’d been waiting. “ _Wish I could say no. I’m helping Petra organize her art show and it’s a fucking disaster. I would rather see you but I can’t right now._ ”

Eren felt his heart flutter. Levi wished he could see him. “ _No problem. Good luck._ ”

“ _How was class?"_

Eren grinned. Levi wanted to talk to him. “ _Riko embarrassed the shit out of me. Also she says hi._ ”

“ _How?_ ”

“ _You don’t wanna know._ ”

“ _Don’t tease, brat. Tell me._ ”

Being called brat now made Eren blush instead of wince. It seemed to him like Levi used it as a term of endearment more than anything. He sighed in resignation.

“Eren,” Mikasa said. “I’ve been steering you away from benches and poles and small children. Texting while walking is not a good idea.”

“ _Hold on_ ” he texted to Levi. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“I’m gonna go to Annie’s,” Mikasa said quietly.

“I’m coming with,” Eren declared.

Mikasa looked at him, wishing he hadn’t said that. “Fine. But we’re not responsible for what you might see.”

Eren thought for a moment. Usually Mikasa and Annie spent time together by fucking. He’d heard way more than he ever wanted to on the subject already, and he really didn’t want to see the strap-on in person. “On second thought, I think I’m gonna people watch somewhere. You two have fun.”

He and Mikasa parted ways. Eren headed for the little park in the middle of campus. He settled in on a bench under a tree and took out his sketchbook and a pencil. His phone buzzed with a text from Levi.

“ _Petra’s giving me a two-hour break._ ”

Eren’s heart leapt. “ _I wanna see you_ ” he typed, sending it before he had time to think.

“ _I need a change of scenery. Where are you?_ ”

“ _You know the park that’s in the middle of everything?_ "

“ _Be there in 10._ ”

Fifteen minutes later, Levi appeared beside Eren with two cups of tea. Eren looked him over and felt his heart melt. He looked tired. His hair was messy and he was wearing a white t-shirt with little spots of paint all over it. “Hi,” he said, smiling and making room for Levi on the bench.

“Hi,” Levi said back, handing Eren one of the cups and sitting down.

Eren gave him a peck on the cheek.

Levi’s heart fluttered. “Brat,” he grumbled, grabbing a handful of Eren’s hair and kissing him on the mouth. Eren’s sketchbook fell into his lap and he put his arms around Levi, kissing him back and slowly parting their lips. Levi ran his tongue along Eren’s bottom lip. Eren felt a prickly heat blooming in his lower stomach. He pulled away.

“So, uh. When’s Petra’s art show?” Eren asked.

“Next week,” Levi muttered. “She’s killing me. She can be so unorganized.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “It’s fucking cold out here.”

Eren smiled and pulled a sweatshirt out of his bag. He draped it over Levi’s shoulders and scooted close to him.

Levi stared at him for a moment. It was a sickeningly sweet gesture and he was irritated that it made him feel happy. “You’re gross.” He grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and kissed him again, but kept his mouth mostly closed.

“Levi,” Eren whispered against his lips.

Levi jerked away. His heart was beating too damn fast. _What the fuck was that?_ He thought.

Eren’s face was bright red. He hadn’t meant to say Levi’s name out loud. Needing something to do, he took a sip of his tea. It was still too hot.

Levi’s heart was still pounding. He couldn’t stop hearing that soft little whisper in his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Eren’s mouth tickled when he spoke. Dazed, he put the sweatshirt on the rest of the way and zipped it. The sleeves were too long. It smelled like Eren and it was warm. He took a few gulps of his scalding tea, trying to calm himself down. Why did he feel like this? Of course he liked Eren. That was why he was with him. He wasn’t used to feeling so flustered around a person. But still… Eren whispering his name. It was only a step away from moaning.

“Hey,” Eren said softly. “You alright?”

“Uh.” Why the fuck was his heart still doing that? Who gave it the right? “I like you,” he blurted out, loud enough to scare a bird out of the tree above them.

Eren was stunned into silence for a moment. Levi looked downright terrified. He broke into a grin and started laughing. “You should see your face,” he said, booping Levi’s nose. “I like you, too,” he whispered, cupping Levi’s face in his hands and kissing him softly.

“Brat,” Levi whispered back, reaching up and playing with Eren’s hair.

Eren melted and kept kissing him and kissing him, leaning closer every second. He was breathing hard, but he didn’t stop. He let their mouths open. He let their tongues touch. He let Levi… Whoa. Levi had his hand on his thigh. Whoa. It felt nice. Nice enough to draw a pitiful whimper from his throat. Levi froze for a moment, shocked by the noise. Eren just made a noise. He’d _caused_ Eren to make a noise. He inched his hand up. Eren did it again. Holy shit.

“We’re in public,” Eren said as if he’d just figured it out. He pulled away and placed a hand over Levi’s. He wanted the hand to stay where it was. He also wanted it to keep moving up, but that wasn’t an option, given their current circumstances.

“To hell with that,” Levi murmured, giving Eren a gentle peck on the lips. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed. He’d never been so openly affectionate before. He’d never been indifferent to the opinions of onlookers before. It was like Eren was the only other person in the world. The only other person that mattered, anyway. He looked at Eren and smiled. He could feel Eren’s breath on his lips. They were breathing, functioning, existing in the same space. They were so close. Levi wanted to be so much closer. He wanted to-

“You’ve got an incredible smile,” Eren murmured, interrupting Levi’s thoughts.

“Shut up,” Levi grumbled, glancing away. “... I like your eyes.” He really did. They were the most vibrant shade of green he’d ever seen. Not only were they green, but they had little flecks of blue and gold and a few more unnamable colors. They always held a fierce intensity, even when Eren’s expression went all soft and gentle.

“I want to do more than this,” Eren said without thinking. He blushed and looked at the ground.

“Me too,” Levi said quietly.

“... Really?” Eren looked up. He knew this was an odd conversation to have, but he thought it might help diffuse the tension a little bit. “Do you mean… You know.”

Levi raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t mean that! Well, unless you do. I mean… Other stuff that’s like that but not that.” His face was bright red, once again.

Levi just sat there, looking at him for a moment. Then, he laughed. Quietly, but beautifully. “Yeah,” he murmured in agreement.

Eren’s heart fluttered. He couldn’t maintain eye contact anymore. He leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder and took a shameless breath in through his nose. Levi smelled so clean.

“Eren,” he said softly. “Weren’t you going to draw?”

Eren nodded.

“Go on. Draw. I wanna watch.” He nudged Eren a little.

“Are we official?” Eren asked, sitting up.

“Official?”

“You know. Are we… A couple? Boyfriend and… Boyfriend?”

Levi laughed again. “Something you should know about me, kid,” he said, “is that I don’t fuck around with this shit. If I like someone, and if they like me, and if we’ve gone out and done things together, I consider us a couple. None of that middle school ‘will you be my boyfriend’ kind of bullshit.” He thought for a moment. “... Do you _want_ to be a couple?”

“Yes!” Eren said, a little too excitedly. He was grinning from ear to ear. He picked up his sketchbook and flipped to a blank page. He had no idea what had happened to his pencil, so he found another one in his bag. He leaned against Levi and started doing quick little gesture drawings of a squirrel that was twitching and hopping around nearby.

Levi watched as Eren’s hand moved across the page. He sighed and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. Slowly, peacefully, he drifted off to sleep.

Eren felt the weight of Levi’s body change a little. His breathing was shallow and even. Eren smiled and kissed the top of Levi’s head. “Rest while you can,” he whispered. “I bet Petra gave you a break because she has something really grueling in store for you later.” He laughed softly and repositioned himself a little bit so that Levi’s head wouldn’t slip off his shoulder.

Eren sat there, with Levi asleep on him, for a good hour and a half. He’d grown bored of drawing squirrels and had moved on to people. He was perfectly content like this. All that mattered was that he got to spend time with Levi, no matter what they did.

Much too soon, Levi was jolted awake by his phone going off in his pocket. “Jesus shit,” he spat, taking it out. “What the fuck do you want?” He said upon answering. “... Sorry. Hey, you don’t need to yell… I know, you said two hours- Petra, I fell asleep… Well I wouldn’t have if you’d given me a few more goddamn breaks… Okay, okay, calm the fuck down. I’ll come back as soon as I can… It is physically impossible for me to come back sooner than I can… Yeah, yeah. See you in a few, smartass.” He hung up and leaned on Eren again. “Furlow’s over,” he said.

Eren laughed. “Not yet.” He leaned in and kissed Levi softly.

“Petra’s gonna kill me if I’m not back at her place in five seconds,” he murmured into the kiss.

“All the more reason to kiss you now, then.” _Damn, that was pretty good_ , Eren thought. He deepened the kiss and took the lead, letting their tongues swirl around each other. Levi put his hand on Eren’s thigh, a little higher up this time. He moved his thumb in little circles, and Eren moaned. But neither one of them stopped. Levi’s hand kept moving up until it was almost where they both wanted it to be and then-

“Boo.”

They jumped apart. The voice had been soft and female. Eren looked around wildly, and his eyes met big sparkly blue ones.

“Who’s this, Eren? Your boyfriend?” Krista asked, smirking. She was standing between the two, behind the bench.

“Nah, just found this hot stranger, decided to play tonsil hockey with him.” He snorted. “This is Levi. Levi, this is my friend, the tiny, blonde, inked-up lesbian. Tiny Lesbian for short.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, hot stranger.” Krista grinned at Levi.

Levi looked back at her with a completely flat expression. He said nothing.

“... Levi doesn’t like people,” Eren said hurriedly.

“That tattoo on your arm,” Levi said, pointing to the water color-style lotus flower on Krista’s forearm. “Nanaba did it, right?”

“They did all my tattoos. Why?”

“I designed that one.”

“No shit?” She looked at it. “Damn, this is one of my favorites. Allow me to take this opportunity to thank you.” She smiled at him again.

Levi looked at her. She was painfully friendly and adorable. He didn’t know what to say back. He was terrible with this sort of conversation.

“Do you ever smile, Levi?” She asked, her voice gentle.

“No,” he grumped. He looked at his phone. He had about twenty texts from Petra. “Shit. I gotta go. Eren?”

“Hm?”

Levi took a handful of the front of Eren’s shirt and pulled him in, kissing him roughly. They kissed for a long time before Krista coughed, making them break away. Forgetting about her, Levi smiled at Eren and then touched their foreheads together. “Wish me luck. Hopefully I’ll be alive the next time you see me.”

Eren laughed and pecked him on the lips one last time. “Get outta here.”

They hugged, and then Levi gave Eren his sweatshirt back. Eren insisted that he keep it, but Levi reassured him that Petra kept the thermostat at 75 all year round. They hugged again, kissed one more time, and parted ways.

Krista walked with Eren back to his dorm. She was bored because Ymir was at work and she’d gotten all of her assignments finished. She asked about Levi, how they’d met, what they’d done, and, to make Eren extra uncomfortable, what they wanted to do. Eren answered dutifully, willing to do anything to get his mind off of how badly he needed to-

“I’m gonna drop you here,” Krista said. “Ymir’s got a break soon.”

Eren understood. He smiled at her. “Thanks for walking with me. Have fun.” He walked the rest of the way to his dorm, and then threw open the door. Jean was sitting on his bed, tapping away at his laptop. “If you don’t leave this room right now I will whip it out and jerk off right here, while making eye contact with you. And I’ll talk to you the whole time.”

Jean thought about arguing, but knowing Eren, he would seriously do it. He closed his laptop and stood, not looking Eren in the eye. “Later, Jaeger,” he muttered as he left the room.

Eren stood there, surprised that Jean had actually agreed to leave. But then, his thoughts were taken over by Levi. His lips. His voice. Where his hand had been. He gritted his teeth, snatched a box of tissues off their shared bookshelf, plopped down on his bed, unzipped his pants, and got to work.


	6. Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a trash chapter. In short, it's all sex. It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with the main plot, but some things will end up being important. But if you don't like the ship or girls getting high and fucking, you're welcome to skip this chapter. ALSO IMPORTANT: There's an implication of self-harm scars. If you may find it triggering in any way, please skip this chapter.  
> PS. I go back to school in two weeks. I'm gonna try to bang out another chapter or two before then, and hopefully I can keep up with you guys during the school year. If stuff gets slow, I apologize in advance.  
> Oh. And one more thing. The next chapter may also contain some material that is very unsuitable for young people. Shh.

Mikasa watched Eren go in the opposite direction, thinking. She wondered what it must feel like to like someone the way Eren liked Levi. She had no desire for such feelings herself, but she couldn’t help but be curious. She pushed her bangs back and ran her thumb along the thin scar just under her right eye. Eren hadn’t looked at it today. That was good. She wiggled her toes in her boots and set off for Annie’s dorm. Her phone started ringing. “Yeah,” she said. It was Annie.

“Buy food on your way over,” Annie said.

“What kind?”

“A lot.” She hung up.

Mikasa stopped by a convenience store and picked up two huge bags of Cheetos and a giant box of mini powdered donuts.

“This all for you, baby?” The pimply teenage guy behind the register asked. “I get off at six. I could help you out.”

Mikasa looked at him. “Sorry to trample on your adorably pathetic attempts at flirting, but I have a girlfriend who I am quite happy with. Not to mention the fact that I could bench-press three of you, so I would appreciate a little more respect.” She swiped her credit card and signed in the box on the screen. “Given how practiced that line sounded, I’m going to assume you’ve tried it on a lot of girls. I wish you and your little pencil dick the best of luck in getting some action.”

The boy stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly, and handed her the food. “H-have a good day,” he stammered.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she said over her shoulder on the way out. She walked the rest of the way to Annie’s, and went right in.

Annie was fiddling with her bong. Mikasa had always been fond of it. It was slender, shaped like a vintage Coke bottle, with an elegant little twist in the neck. It had been a gift from Reiner.

“Hey,” Annie said without looking up. “What’d you get?”

Mikasa tossed the food bag onto Annie’s bed. “This. And I scared the piss out of some greasy little teenager who was trying to hit on me. If I flexed he would’ve shit himself.”

Annie stood and went up to Mikasa. “Take those goddamn heels off. You’re too high up.”

Mikasa smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Annie’s lips. “This is hurting my back,” she mumbled.

Annie bit at her bottom lip and tugged. “Stay,” she growled. She pulled on Mikasa’s lip ring with her tongue.

Mikasa shivered and stood up straight. “No food unless you behave yourself.”

Annie grumbled and sat down on the edge of her bed. She picked up her lighter and the bong, lit up, and took a hit. She beckoned Mikasa over, holding her breath.

Mikasa took off her shoes and sat down beside Annie. “C’mon,” she whispered impatiently, kissing the corner of Annie’s mouth. “Hurry up.”

Annie finally leaned over and let her lips hover barely an inch away from Mikasa’s. They opened their mouths, and as Annie breathed out, Mikasa breathed in. Halfway through the shotgun, they closed the gap and started kissing. Mikasa felt her heart race as she broke away to take a tiny little breath. Annie took another hit as Mikasa closed her eyes, holding her breath. After a few moments, Mikasa exhaled deeply, smiling. A few seconds later, Annie was nudging her for the next shotgun.

They continued this pattern until they’d emptied the bowl. Annie set the bong down on the floor and they both fell back onto her bed. They looked at each other for a moment, feeling their minds go fuzzy.

“Kiss me, you goddamn delinquent,” Mikasa murmured.

“Like you’re a fuckin’ good girl,” Annie grumbled, putting a hand on the back of Mikasa’s head and pulling her in. They made out like horny fourteen-year-olds at their first “my parents aren’t home” party, their hands gently tracing over the contours of each other’s bodies. Mikasa palmed one of Annie’s breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Damn, you’d never know that this shit’s under there,” Mikasa said quietly. “You dress like a slob.” It was true that Annie’s usual outfit of choice was sweats or baggy jeans, and a loose-fitting sweatshirt or one of Bert’s countless ugly thrift store sweaters. Whether she always looked like a bum or not, it was what she was comfortable in.

“Don’t be like that. I wore nice underwear today.” Annie grabbed Mikasa’s butt while licking at the stud in her collarbone. Gently, she unwound Mikasa’s scarf from her neck and draped it over her bed frame.

“Hn… How nice?”

“You tell me.”

Mikasa squeezed again. “Feels like you’re not wearing a bra.”

“Why don’t you get your hand a little closer and guess again.”

Mikasa swallowed and slowly put her hand up Annie’s sweatshirt. Lace. “You never disappoint in that department,” she whispered, pushing Annie onto her back and sitting on her hips.

“Unlike you, chip bag tits,” Annie teased, moving one hand up to poke at the foam in Mikasa’s bra.

“Back off my boobs.” Mikasa carefully pulled Annie’s sweatshirt off over her head. “You like them.”

“Never said I didn’t.” She took a deep breath. “Shit, I’m high as a kite. Get on your back. I don’t wanna pass out before you get your turn.”

“Sweet of you,” Mikasa murmured, staring at Annie’s chest. Her bra was unlined and made entirely of sheer, mint green lace. Her breasts, as always, were perfect. They were round and perky, not too big, not too small. She was all soft, graceful curves. “Pretty.” She brushed her thumbs over Annie’s nipples through the thin fabric and watched her shiver.

“On your fucking back,” she said through her teeth.

“Fine, fine, bossy.” She got off of Annie’s hips and flopped onto her back and unzipped her pants.

“Please tell me those aren’t leather,” Annie said, eyeing Mikasa’s legs.

“Leather.”

She started tugging the pants down, muttering under her breath. “Fuck’s sake Mikasa, you’re like a fucking human Rubiks cube.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Need me to unhook my bra for you, too?”

“Take off your shirt and we’ll see.” She was still struggling with the pants.

“Were you on something else before I got here?”

Annie just looked at her, her eyelids droopy. “No.”

Mikasa sat up and took off her shirt, then wiggled out of her pants the rest of the way. She hooked a finger into the waistband of Annie’s sweats and tugged. “D’you match?”

Annie said nothing. She was staring at the flowers tattooed in white ink on Mikasa’s thighs. Then she looked at the ones on her upper arms. Then the ones on her forearms. Her body was all slender muscle. Her abs were striklingly well-defined. The aesthetic was beautiful, but the knowledge of what the tattoos covered made Annie’s heart ache a little.

“Stoppit,” Mikasa said, a little self-conscious. Annie was one of the few people who knew why she had all those tattoos. She wasn’t in the mood for this shit. She grabbed Annie around the waist and pulled her down on top of herself. “Annie, be a dear and take my bra off for me,” she said, licking the shell of Annie’s ear. “Clasp’s in the front. Easy peasy.”

Annie trailed her fingers down Mikasa’s chest and unclipped her bra. There wasn’t much there, but what was there was lovely. She placed her hands over Mikasa’s breasts and massaged them gently.

“Annie.”

“Hm?”

“Losing my patience here.” She slipped a hand between Annie’s legs and gently pressed upwards. “Lose the sweats.”

Annie, showing faster reaction time than Mikasa had seen in a long time, yanked off her sweatpants and threw them across the room. She pressed into Mikasa’s hand again and started gently teasing at her nipples.

“Y-you do match,” Mikasa stammered, eyeing the lace covering the gorgeous slopes of Annie’s hips.

“Mhm.” She leaned down and kissed Mikasa’s neck. Then her collarbones. Then her chest. Then her stomach, her hips, and her thighs. She moved back up and kissed Mikasa between the legs once, through her panties. Silky red boyshorts with black lace trim. They were thin. She could have some fun with this. She kissed there again.

“Annie,” Mikasa said through her teeth.

Annie couldn’t tell if she sounded angry or turned on. Probably both. She looked up. Mikasa was furious. She always got angry when she was horny. Her cheeks were pink and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. God, she looked hot. Annie tugged Mikasa’s underwear down and kissed her hip bones softly.

“ _Annie_ ,” Mikasa said again. But it was more of a whine this time. She sounded desperate.

Annie liked that. She pushed Mikasa’s legs apart and leaned in. She gave her a long, slow lick. She was wetter than Annie’d expected. And sweeter. “Pineapple?”

“Cinnamon,” Mikasa breathed, closing her eyes and leaning back. “Now shut the fuck up.”

Annie gave a slow, quiet laugh and swirled her tongue around Mikasa’s clit in little circles. Mikasa made a little noise in the back of her throat. Fucking finally. Every time Annie had sex with Mikasa, she was reminded why girls were so much better. Every guy she’d been with always made the most unpleasant grunting noises. Girl sounds were different. Softer. Prettier. Annie put her lips around her clit, as if she were kissing it, and started sucking gently, still doing tiny circles with the very tip of her tongue. Mikasa moaned softly. Annie felt a little nudge of pride in her chest. And in her panties. A big nudge there. She made a noise back, partly in acknowledgement, partly because that had been a very powerful nudge. Annie sighed through her nose and slipped two fingers in, gently curling and uncurling them. Mikasa squirmed a little. Her breath was already shallow and erratic. Annie moved her fingers and tongue a little faster. Mikasa put a hand to her mouth, stifling a moan. She was starting to feel tingly all over, and she was surprised. It usually took longer. She wrapped her legs loosely around Annie’s head, letting them rest on her back. Her chest felt tight, but in a good way. Annie increased her speed again. Mikasa couldn’t hold back a moan this time. She gripped the sheets and curled her toes at Annie’s back. In a haze of warmth and pleasure, she came. Her breath was hard and uneven. Annie pressed her tongue to Mikasa’s clit and kept it still. Her hips jerked as a strangled little whine rose from her throat. She fell back against Annie’s pillow, thoroughly exhausted. Annie gave her a few more gentle licks, and then wiped her mouth on her sheets. She crawled up and lay down beside Mikasa with a little sigh.

“Ready for your turn?” Mikasa asked, brushing her fingers over Annie’s thigh. Her voice was quiet and a little ragged.

Annie looked at her, gave an almost-smile, and promptly fell asleep. The room soon filled with the sounds of her tiny little snores.

Mikasa laughed and pulled the blanket up over both of them. “I owe you one, then,” she muttered, rolling over and going to sleep.


	7. Magenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The first peen chapter. As in, this chapter contains penis. And various penis-related activities. This has been your warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is probably the last chapter I can publish before school starts. I've got the next few started, so hopefully I'll be able to keep up, but patience would be much appreciated. ^u^ Have fun with this, guys.

Eren did the last button on his shirt, slipped his phone and dorm key into his pocket, and left his room. He was excited. Levi had invited him to see Petra’s art show. Petra would have invited him anyway, but the important thing was that he was going with Levi, who had promised to pick him up at seven. It was six forty. He didn’t want to wait in his room any longer, so he decided to wait outside instead. Levi pulled up as soon as he left the building. Eren smiled and got in the car, leaning over for a kiss. Levi met him halfway, reaching for his hand and putting his own on top of it.

“Hi,” Eren said, pulling away.

“Good to see you, brat.” Levi reluctantly removed his hand from Eren’s and pulled away from the sidewalk. He sounded exhausted. “S’been a long fucking week.”

“When did you guys finish up?”

“An hour ago. I barely had time to change clothes. It better get a huge-ass crowd.”

Eren looked him over. Nicely dressed, as usual. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Levi had such a pretty face. His cheekbones were perfect. His nose was tiny and a little pointy. It was so cute. Eren smiled.

“I can feel your eyes all over me,” Levi muttered. He glanced at Eren. “Magenta’s a good color on you.” It made his eyes look even greener than usual.

“Thanks. I can’t take any credit though. This thing’s been in the back of my closet for forever. Jean made me wear it.”

“Horseface?”

Eren laughed. “Yeah. The perks of having a fashion design major as a roommate.”

“Don’t they call it apparel design now?”

“Yeah, but I call it fashion design because it pisses Jean off. Apparel design just sounds so pretentious.”

Levi snorted. “He struts around like he’s such hot shit. I bet his dick is pinky-sized.”

“Uh, actually… It’s not.”

Levi turned his head, staring at Eren. “Excuse me?”

“Watch the road! I’ve seen it before. He’s my roommate. He has it out whenever Marco comes around. It’s nothing special, but it’s not small.”

Levi grumbled, mildly annoyed by his own reaction. He wasn’t a jealous person. “Horse face, horse dick. Makes sense.”

Eren burst out laughing, startling Levi. He laughed loudly and shamelessly, letting it die down slowly. Levi found it beautiful. By the time he’d calmed down, they were there. They got out of the car and held hands as they walked into the little rec center. Petra greeted them in front of the concrete steps.

“Levi, you’re late. Hi, Ere- Eren?!” She was in shock. “ _You’re_ the secret boyfriend??”

“Nice to see you too,” Eren said with a grin and a shrug. “You’re looking good.” She was as polished and badass as ever. Her caramel-colored hair fell just above her shoulders, and it was perfectly smooth and shiny. She was wearing a white blouse with sheer sleeves, which put her incredibly detailed flower tattoos on display. Light wash skinny jeans, brown high-heeled boots, and pink nail polish. He’d always wondered why she didn’t have a mob of people following her around and asking her out all the time.

“So are you, kid. I… You. And. _Levi_.” She couldn’t seem to get her head around it. “You’re dating Levi. Do you know how much of a dick this guy is? And fucking _old_ , too.” She smiled and gestured to Levi.

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand and looked at him. “You haven’t told her?”

“Thought it’d be more fun to see her shit herself.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Petra said, still smiling. “Get your butts in there.”

She led them into the building. It was warm, and it smelled like plaster and paints. A comforting smell. Auruo was fussing over the refreshments table.

“Petra, would you c’mere and tell me if everything looks alright?” He called, looking up when the door closed.

“I’m sure it looks fine,” she called back, waving a dismissive hand.

Auruo opened and closed his mouth a few times, and then sighed in resignation. He watched Petra, beautiful and confident and put-together, and then went outside for a cigarette.

Eren had been watching. He glanced at Levi and raised an eyebrow.

“He’s head-over-heels for Petra. Sometimes he copies me because she used to have a thing for me.” Levi said quietly.

“That was before I _knew_ you, you fuck!” Petra yelped, her cheeks turning pink. “It was _barely_ a thing. A guy who’s terrified of vaginas is a little bit of a turnoff if you have a vagina.”

“Say vagina one more time, why don’t you,” Levi muttered.

Eren barked out a laugh. “Terrified, huh?”

“Shut your mouth before I stick my foot in it.”

“How d’you know I have a dick, anyway?” Eren prodded. “There’s no guarantee.”

Levi looked Eren dead in the eyes. “I am very aware that you have a penis, Eren.”

Eren’s cheeks flushed. Petra was giggling. “Right,” he said quietly.

More friends of Petra filed in, and the place was packed in under twenty minutes. Levi and Eren didn’t let go of each other’s hands. Eren met up with Armin briefly. It was difficult to carry a conversation with him, though. He was being closely followed by Nanaba, who was checking and re-checking the little black horizontal stripe that they’d recently tattooed on Armin’s right middle finger. From far away, it looked like he was wearing a ring. He claimed that it was some secret thing that told the rest of the world that he was ace.

A few times, Eren and Levi broke away from the crowd to steal a kiss or two. They couldn’t help themselves. Throughout the course of the evening, their little touches grew more and more intense. They were trying their hardest not to be all over each other by the time they left.

The drive back to Eren’s dorm was silent and tense. They were too busy thinking about each other to speak. All they could do was hold hands, squeezing back and forth as if their fingers were having a conversation. They were there too soon. Levi parked on the street. They stared at each other for a long moment before leaning in and kissing heatedly. Tiny kisses hadn't been enough. Levi pulled Eren closer by the front of his shirt and parted their lips, letting out a sigh. Eren felt a little jolt of excitement in his stomach. And another one when he felt and tasted Levi's tongue on his own. It wasn’t new to him anymore, but that didn’t make it any less exciting. He put an arm around Levi's neck, leaning in more. Just as things were starting to get good, Levi bit Eren's bottom lip and pulled away. Eren tried to follow, but the arrangement of the car and their bodies made it impossible. He ended up resting his head against Levi's chest, trying to catch his breath.

Levi was still holding onto the front of his shirt. He wasn’t planning on letting go. "Your ears are red," Levi murmured.

"We should do that again," Eren blurted out, looking up. "Um." He dropped his gaze, now even more embarrassed.

Levi leaned in slowly, while Eren launched himself forwards again. More tongue. More lip biting. Eren's hands were shaking. Levi let go of his shirt, sliding his hand down Eren's torso, over his hip, and letting it rest on his thigh. Then he moved it back up a little. Eren moaned, and Levi melted. They broke away, both panting softly.

"Eren?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why don't you show me your dorm?"

"I… Okay."

They got out of the car, and Levi immediately walked around to Eren's side. As they walked, Levi stood close enough to Eren that their arms were touching. He needed more contact. Levi reached up and ruffled Eren's hair. Eren had surprised him by being a pretty decent kisser. For a virgin, at least. Eren was silent. His mind was occupied with being flustered and thinking about the kissing and Levi's hand on his inner thigh. It was something they’d done before, but they’d never let it lead to anything else before. Eren was unsure, but it definitely seemed like something new was about to happen. He took a deep breath and put his arm around Levi's waist, sliding it down his hip and slipping his hand into his pocket. It was warm. The heat made his fingertips buzz with anticipation. He threw open his door, praying that Jean and Marco weren't buttfucking each other already. It was just Jean, flipping through Vogue on his bed.

"Take your gay shit and read it somewhere else," Eren said.

Jean looked up, his eyes flashing. His eyes moved to Levi, and he was surprised. Then uncomfortable. He never expected to see Levi anywhere but at work. Was he the person Eren was so crazy about? The guy didn’t seem to have many redeeming qualities. He took a deep breath. "Okay. Number one, this is for class. Number two, don't you shit talk my gay shit when you've got a hard-on with your arm around another guy's waist. That's pretty fucking gay, if you ask me."

Eren looked down and then turned away, covering his face with his free hand. "Just get out," he said, his voice going up an octave.

Jean stood, picked up his magazine, and walked to Eren. He tapped him on the head with it before going to the door and opening it. "Be done in under forty minutes. Marco's coming by later."

"Fucking leave."

Jean closed the door and Eren let out a heavy sigh. "I am… So sorry about. Uh." He shook his head and moved so that he was behind Levi. Even if he knew it was there, it was better if he couldn't see it. "So. Welcome to the shithole."

Levi turned, took Eren's hand, and walked over to his bed. He slid his shoes off and sat, tugging on Eren's hand. Eren barely took the time to get his shoes off before he sat down. He leaned in eagerly, and Levi met his lips with equal enthusiasm. They arranged their legs so that they were facing each other, but not quite in each other's laps. Eren's legs were draped loosely over Levi's. Just then, the door opened. Eren jumped and threw his arms around Levi's shoulders, pulling him close without thinking.

"Marco made me bring this for you. Nothing's fun without it. Later." Fucking Jean. Something landed on the bed beside them. A bottle of lube. Levi acknowledged it, but Eren was much too occupied with Levi. His hands gripped the front of Levi's shirt. Their tongues were in each other's mouths again. Levi was undoing the buttons on Eren's shirt. Timidly, Eren ran his fingers down the line of buttons on Levi's shirt. He whimpered softly.

Levi pulled away, looking amused. "You've already seen me completely naked," he said quietly, popping the last button.

Eren's cheeks flushed. "I wanna see you shirtless again.”

Levi nearly smiled as he slid Eren's shirt off his shoulders and arms. He was silent for a moment, just looking. Eren was skinny, but he wasn’t completely lacking in muscle tone. It was just enough. His skin looked soft. And his chest was shaved.

"You're so fucking gay," Levi muttered under his breath, his voice surprisingly affectionate.

Eren bit his lip and fumbled with the buttons. His hands were too quivery to be of much use.

"Do you not want to do this?" Levi asked, brushing his fingers over Eren's cheek.

"I do," Eren said quickly. He really did. His hands were shaking from excitement. "This is just… New."

Levi actually smiled this time, glancing down at Eren's lap. "Damn virgin," he murmured. He took off his own shirt by pulling it over his head, not wanting to waste time to undo the buttons. He sat still for a moment, letting Eren stare. "What?"

"Sorry, I…" He couldn't seem to complete a train of thought. "I just… You…"

"Idiot." Levi leaned in and kissed Eren again, putting his hands on his hips. Eren gave the shyest of moans and ran his hands down Levi's chest. Levi moved his thumbs in gentle little circles, making Eren moan again. "Noisy brat," Levi breathed, mostly to himself. He thought it was sorta cute, but he made an effort to sound mildly irritated.

"Sorry," Eren squeaked.

"Shut up." He moved his hands to Eren's inner thighs, wanting to see if he could get him to make those sounds again, even when the poor kid was trying not to. Eren whimpered. Then Levi's hand was on his crotch. He froze. Levi’s fingers were unbuttoning his jeans. Then unzipping them.

Holy shit. Eren wanted to touch Levi. He needed to. But was he allowed to? He sucked in a breath before placing an unsure palm over Levi's crotch. "Is this okay?"

"It's safe to assume that what I do to you, you can do to me."

"R-really?"

"Shut up." He carefully wrapped a hand around Eren’s erection and ran his fingertips over it before reaching for the lube.

Eren watched Levi’s hands, wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do. He unzipped Levi’s pants. Step one, complete. Then, carefully, he tugged Levi’s underwear down in the front. Wow, he thought. It was a lot bigger than it had been the first time he saw it. And this time, he was close to it. He had his fingers around it. It was warm and real and, the way he saw it, beautiful. He touched a fingertip to the head, ever so gently.

Levi swallowed hard. “You’re gettin’ it,” he murmured, pouring some of the lube into his palm before giving the bottle to Eren. He rubbed his hands together. Eren closed his eyes, and then he felt Levi's hands again. His breath caught. They were cool, but not in an unpleasant way. It was nice. The rest of his own body felt too warm. He promptly copied everything that Levi had just done, feeling all quivery again. He had to rest his elbows on his knees to steady his hands.

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Levi asked, closing his eyes. It had been so long since he'd been physically intimate with someone. And Eren was good.

"… Not… With other people."

"I could've guessed that, dumbass." He rubbed his thumb against the underside of Eren’s tip.

Eren whimpered softly and tightened his grip a little. He leaned in for a kiss, nibbling on Levi's bottom lip before parting their lips again. Levi’s hands were quick and careful and skilled. They felt so much better than his own. He moaned softly, which urged Levi to go faster. He let his fingertips glide over Eren's tip again, making him melt under his hands. Levi pulled away, but just a little.

"Do you want to go any further?" He whispered, his lips brushing against Eren's as he spoke. Eren took a deep breath and rested his head against Levi's shoulder. He did, but he didn't. Sex sounded great, but he really liked Levi. He'd heard so many things about how moving too fast ruins relationships. He didn't want that. He was more than willing to wait a little bit if it meant giving the relationship a better chance at surviving. But he said nothing. He couldn't speak. Levi's hands were too distracting. And he didn't want his answer to sound like a rejection. "I'll take your silence as a no." He turned his head and gently kissed Eren's hair. "It's okay. I understand." Eren smiled and started moving his hands faster. He still said nothing. Instead, he started nuzzling and kissing at Levi's neck. It felt better than talking. Levi shivered and tilted his head to the side. Eren smirked and lifted his head a bit, licking the shell of Levi's ear.

"It's funny," he whispered, moving his hands even faster. "You tease me for the impulsive little things I do, but at the same time, you do pretty much all the same things." He blew into Levi's ear and bit it before going back to his neck.

"… Brat," he said through his teeth. Eren would have laughed if his throat wasn't so busy with other little sounds. Little sounds that were making Levi smile, even though Eren didn't know it. Levi liked those kinds of sounds. And he especially liked the way Eren's breathing was changing. He reached behind him and picked up the box of tissues that had obviously been placed beside Eren's bed for moments such as this one. "Eren," he purred, still grinning.

"Nnn," Eren whimpered. He took a deep breath and let himself relax. He finished with a quiet, choked little moan. Levi smiled wider as he caught Eren's release in a tissue. He gently wiped the extra lube off of Eren and his hands before putting them on his shoulders.

"You okay?" He whispered. Eren nodded, his forehead and hair brushing against Levi's chest. He moved his hands as fast as he could, pressing his thumb against Levi's tip. It didn't take long for Levi's breathing to become uneven. He groaned softly and lowered his head so it was leaning against Eren's shoulder. Eren nuzzled him even more aggressively as he plucked a tissue from the box. "Levi," he murmured, lifting his head and nibbling on his earlobe. With a soft grunt, Levi finished, breathing hard. Eren copied what Levi had done before putting his arms around his waist. After a few moments of heavy, uneven breathing, they adjusted themselves and zipped up their pants. Eren immediately launched himself towards Levi, hugging him tightly and kiss-tackling him onto his back.

Levi was surprised. "What is it?"

"Levi," Eren whimpered, hiding his face in his neck.

"What?"

"Mnn…" He snuggled close, his body touching as much of Levi's as possible. "Th… Thankyou," he muttered.

Levi felt his stomach do a flip. The damn kid was cute enough already. It was just unfair of him to get even cuter after an orgasm. "It's not a big deal, you brat," he murmured, stroking Eren's hair and kissing the top of his head.

Eren made another little noise and snuggled closer.

"Son of a bitch." Levi rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing his forehead.

Eren smiled and felt his chest go all warm and fuzzy.

"What time is it?" Levi asked in a whisper.

"I dunno," Eren murmured. He looked up. "Time for you to, uh, kiss me?”

Levi stared at him, actually pissed off by how puppyish and cute Eren was being. "Damn puppy," Levi muttered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Eren's. He kissed back, sighing happily. Levi started rubbing Eren’s back, making him shiver. His hands felt nice. They felt gentle and soft and affectionate. He pressed closer, feeling the little thrill of a touch barrier being broken. Levi's phone started ringing in his back pocket. He sighed and reluctantly took it out. It was Hanji. "Sorry," he whispered to Eren. "What is it, four-eyes?" He snapped upon answering.

"You at home?"

Eren was close enough to hear her on the other line.

"No."

"Where are you?"

He could practically hear her smirking.

"None of your damn business."

"Hi, Hanji," Eren said with a grin.

Levi glared at him.

"Hi, Eren!"

"Both of you shut up." Levi pressed a finger to Eren's lips. "So what do you want?"

"I'm on the way to your house. Remember?"

"Shit. Right." He sighed. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No rush. Have fun with your man." Hanji cackled and hung up.

"Shitty glasses," Levi muttered, putting his phone down. He took his finger away from Eren's lips and kissed him gently. "I promised Hanji I'd get shitfaced with her tonight."

Eren laughed. "I feel like, as her student, I'm not supposed to know that." He closed his eyes and wiggled his head under Levi's chin, breathing in the scent of that perfect cologne and perfect body wash and Levi.

"And with her as your professor, she shouldn't know what we just did."

"… Fair enough," he murmured, blushing. "Don't let me keep you," he said earnestly. "I've got some shit due tomorrow… Fuck."

Levi sat up, pulling Eren with him. "Alright," he breathed. "Hand me your shirt."

"Huh?"

"You want to prove that we got somewhere, don't you?"

Eren blushed deeper. "Y… Yeah." He reached behind him and picked up his shirt. It was the sort of button down Levi usually wore. But it was a size too big. And it was fucking magenta. "… Are you sure?" He asked, handing it to Levi.

Levi was silent. He took the shirt, put it on, buttoned it, and cuffed the sleeves up an extra time. "Yes."

Eren stared at him and felt heat rise in his face. "You look nice in colors," he breathed, reaching for one of his hands and absently playing with his fingers.

Levi looked at him. It occurred to him that this probably _was_ a big deal to Eren. The kid had obviously never done anything like that with anyone before. He sighed, regretting what he’d said. He sighed again and pulled Eren close, hugging him tightly. Eren was surprised, but had no complaints. Needless to say, his arms threw themselves around Levi, trapping him. They were silent. Nothing needed to be said. Levi shivered. Eren felt so warm. It was a kind of warm that nobody else had. The heat and the weight of his form and his tiny movements were so distinctly Eren. Strangely perfect. Impossible to replicate.

_Oh, fuck_ , Levi thought as the realization hit him. He pulled away slowly, kissing Eren's forehead. "I should probably go," he said resentfully. "If I don't get home soon, Hanji'll start messing with my stuff and… I have a system."

"Alright." Eren took a deep breath before letting go of Levi completely. "I'd offer to walk you to your car, but um… There's a chance I wouldn't let you leave. Run while you can." He laughed and squeezed Levi's hand.

Levi smiled, but turned away quickly so that Eren wouldn't notice. "Yeah." Shit. The smile was in his voice. He stood, pulling Eren up with him. He didn't want to let go. Damn Hanji. He shook his head quickly. What was wrong with him?

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Levi quickly composed himself enough to walk to the door. Eren opened it for him, but stopped him. He looked at Levi, his breath shallow. He felt a familiar nervous tension that always came before a kiss. He took a deep breath and had barely started leaning down when Levi threw an arm around Eren's neck and kissed him hard. It softened a bit, and they lingered there for a few moments. Levi ran a fingertip down Eren’s spine, wanting to touch his bare skin again. They broke away, their lips less than an inch apart. This time it was Eren who closed the gap. He put an arm around Levi's waist and ran the fingers of his other hand through his hair. After an immeasurable amount of time, they broke apart again with sharp little sighs.

Eren smiled bashfully and tried to smooth Levi's hair down a little.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, dropping his gaze. He was experiencing more emotions than he was comfortable with. He slowly untangled himself from Eren and took a small step back. "If I don't leave now, I never will," he muttered.

"Guess you're right," Eren said softly.

"Put a damn shirt on," Levi whispered.

"Will do. G'night."

"Night." They kissed again, but carefully. A quick, unsatisfying peck on the lips. Levi stepped over the threshold, taking in a slow breath. He waved, and Eren waved back before closing the door.

 

 


	8. Boyfriend Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi get wasted. 'nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains... you know, the usual. Mentions of dicks, sex talk, crude language. I probably don't need to warn you guys at this point.

As Levi drove back to his house, he thought. He thought about Eren. About how nice it would have been to have just fallen asleep with him. Then, his mind drifted to what they'd done. He'd been under the impression that the damn kid didn't have a seductive bone in his body. Boy, was he wrong. The neck kissing. The ear biting. The way he'd moaned Levi's name. Either the brat watched an excessive amount of porn, or he was a natural. He preferred the latter as an explanation. He shivered and gripped the steering wheel hard. He had to force the memories out of his head so he wouldn't accidentally kill someone. But still, he felt strange. His heart hadn’t stopped pounding. His chest felt funny. Like something new was there or something had shifted positions or _something_. It was so distracting that he hardly even noticed that he'd been sitting in his driveway for five minutes. He shook his head and got out of the car.

Hanji was waiting for him on his porch. "About time, shrimp."

"Mm."

Hanji was surprised. Levi was unlocking his front door without even making a face. "Nice shirt."

"Not mine." He held the door open, his brain feeling fuzzy. But then he noticed Hanji's outfit. One of Mike's ugly Hawaiian shirts, baggy jeans, Birkenstocks, and what was obviously a high-intensity sports bra. "Male pronouns tonight?" He asked.

"Nah," she said, stepping inside. "Mike's clothes are comfy and I’m sick of boobs."

“Fair enough,” he said quietly, following her inside and shutting the door. Hanji was already in the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine and finding two glasses that matched.

"Do you still have that thing that aerates the wine without making you wait forever?" She called.

"Drawer in front of you." Levi leaned against the doorjamb and watched Hanji fumble around with everything. "Do you have an intense desire to feel sophisticated tonight? I've got a bottle of vodka if you'd rather feel like trashy college kids wearing clothes they stole off their boyfriends."

Hanji smiled and shoved a cork into the bottle.

Levi walked into the kitchen and opened his freezer, taking out the vodka. Hanji swapped the wine glasses for shot glasses, and they headed to the living room. They sat, and Levi filled both little glasses. They tossed them back, and Levi made a face. Hanji laughed at him. Still, his eyes were distant.

"… Are you alright? Did something happen?" She was suddenly concerned. She never got away with laughing at Levi’s low tolerance for alcohol. Or anything else, for that matter.

"Hanji I think I…" He gritted his teeth and picked up the bottle, taking a swig from it. "Shit," he hissed. Unlike Hanji, he didn’t particularly enjoy swallowing liquid fire. But it made him feel nice afterwards, so it was worth it. "I think I love him." Fuck. He took another swig.

Hanji's jaw dropped. She shook her head quickly and took the bottle away from him.

"Slow down, cowboy. You've only known him for a week or two."

"I said I think I love him. Never said anything about being in love with him. Two really different things, you know."

"Yeah, yeah." She took two gulps from the bottle and set it down on the side table behind her.

"How the fuck do you do that?"

"I'm more hardcore than you'll ever be." She smiled and raised her eyebrows, mock pity on her face.

"Bitch. You've had more time to get used to it."

"You betcha."

"Cunt."

Hanji laughed and gave the bottle back to him.

He raised it to his lips and swallowed one mouthful, but choked before he could try to do it a second time.

She was trying so hard not to laugh at him.

"Shitty glasses."

"Love you too. So tell me about Eren."

"He's a puppy." He wasn't smiling, but he looked happy.

"Uh huh. He's always been a puppy. What else?"

"Noisy."

Hanji snorted.

"Looks good without a shirt."

She never expected to get this much out of him. She didn't think he was going to tell her anything.

"Noisy?"

"He makes little sounds… if he likes something…" He grew more quiet, wondering if maybe he should be keeping some of this to himself. "He doesn't slobber." So much for that.

Now, Hanji was curious. She wanted to see how much Levi would tell her. "What about his…?"

Levi looked at her for a moment and sighed. "I'm not _that_ drunk." He flicked her forehead and let out something that could have been a chuckle. "But I'll tell you anyway." He took a deep breath. "Don't lemme drink any more of that," he said, gesturing to the vodka bottle. "It exceeds expectations. He doesn't have the confidence of someone with a big dick."

"Neither do you," Hanji said, looking at him pointedly.

"When have I ever expressed self-confidence or a lack of it?"

"Exactly. Most guys with horse dicks act confident. You act like nothing."

Levi blinked at her. "I don't have a horse dick."

"Is it bigger than Eren's?" She asked, shameless.

"Yeah. But he's a kid."

"He's nineteen."

"And?"

"You're twenty five."

Levi made a face.

“Meaning you’re both adults?” She took another mouthful of vodka and set the bottle on the table.

"How about we stop talking about my dick." His vision was going a little funny. He knew what was coming. It was only a matter of time before his mouth would answer anything Hanji asked him. He rubbed his temples, preparing himself for the worst.

“Let’s talk about Eren’s, then.” Hanji grinned. “Circumcised?”

And there it was. “Yeah.”

Hanji burst out laughing. “Hell, I’m scared to ask more. How many things have you fantasized about doing with him?”

“So many things,” Levi replied. “Anything you can imagine, I’ve already thought of.”

“Sounding? Felching? Water sports? Cake farting? Worming?”

Levi flung a pillow at her, and missed. “Anything that isn’t painful, unhygienic, or downright weird. You’re gross.” He ran a hand through his hair. “... What the fuck is worming?”

“Eyeball licking.”

Levi made a small noise of terror. “Please tell me you’ve never tried that.”

“It’s on the very short list of things Mike and I haven’t and will never attempt.”

“What sorta shit’ve you done?” He sat up a little straighter, curious.

“You’re slurring.” Hanji stood and walked to the kitchen. She hadn’t wobbled once. Levi was impressed. She brought him a glass of water. He took it, miscalculating how far he had to reach the first time. “Jesus, Levi. Okay. Drink that.” She watched him as he chugged it and then handed it back to her. She set it next to the bottle of vodka and turned to face him, sitting criss-cross. “So I think it’s time I tell you that we had a threeway with Nanaba last New Year’s.”

“You’re kidding.” He believed her, though. “Th’fuck did you do?”

“Can’t tell ya. It’d mean telling you what Nanaba’s got in their pants. Mike and I have been sworn to secrecy.”

“Fine. What made you decide to do it?”

“We talked it over, got a little drunk, and got naked. It was fun.” Hanji giggled.

“Jesus.”

“Mike likes it when I bang him with a strap-on.”

“Okay that’s enough I’ve had enough please stop talking.” Levi tried to get up so he could walk away, but he found that he couldn’t stand. “Shit.” His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. It was Eren.

“ _How’s it going?_ ” He’d asked.

“ _Too drunk to staand. Mightfve sai d thigns to Hanji., Mike liesk strapons._ ” The words looked correct enough for him. He hit send.

“ _She’s drunk too, right?_ ”

“Hanji, you drunk?”

“Drunk as I get,” Hanji said with a shrug.

“ _Drubk as she gets sh e says,,_ ” Levi typed, wishing he hadn’t turned autocorrect off. He could hardly see straight.

“ _I had a lot of fun tonight and I really, really like you and I can’t stop thinking about you and your hands and I miss you and I wish you were here right now._ ”

Levi was so surprised that he felt himself sober up a little. His heart was beating so fast and he felt all warm.

“ _Sorry_ ” Eren said.

“ _Don’t bee. Can I respodn to that whebn I’m not fucked up?_ ”

“ _Of course. I gotta work on some shit. Just wanted to say hi and that other thing. Have fun. Goodnight. =)_ ”

Levi stared at his phone screen and smiled. “Hanji, lookit this cute-ass smiley face.” He held his phone out for her to see.

“Very cute, Levi. I’m getting you more water.”

Levi closed his eyes and leaned back. He opened them when he felt a glass in his hand. “Thanks,” he murmured, downing it. “Guess what.”

Hanji smiled. “What.”

“I love ‘im.”

“Gross.”

“I mean it.”

“Tell it to him, then.” Hanji sipped at the water that she had gotten for herself while Levi wasn’t paying attention.

“Fuck no.”

Hanji was quiet. Her head was swimming. “So… Is he a good kisser?”

“ _Such_ a good kisser. A little nervous, but I’mma fix that.”

“Who’s gonna top when you finally do it?”

“Prolly me. I know what I’m doin’.” He hugged a pillow to his chest.

“You topped with Erwin once.”

“Twice.” Erwin had been Levi’s high school sweetheart of sorts. Levi had been the quiet loser whose only friend in school was Petra, who was sweet to everyone. And Erwin was the captain of the football team, warm and friendly, dating the cheerleading captain. He was blond and bulky and tall with clear blue eyes and a laugh that made all the straight girls and gay guys swoon. Levi had a mad crush on him when he was sixteen. Erwin was a grade ahead of him. They wound up in detention together and started talking. They became friends, and Levi never told Erwin how he felt about him. Erwin came out to Levi by kissing him. Levi came out to Erwin by kissing back. They took each other’s virginity in a bathroom stall in the boy’s locker room after a game. Erwin went off to college, and they drifted apart. Their breakup was clean and mutual, with no bitter feelings. He looked back on those memories fondly, but not longingly. He was happy with Eren. His feelings for Eren were already much stronger than they’d ever been for Erwin. “Dumb to r’member that now,” he muttered to himself.

“Huh?”

“Erwin.”

“Right. How’s he been, anyway? Talked to him recently?”

Levi closed his eyes. It was hard to think with them open. “Think e’s married t’some guy. He sent me pictures’f ‘is kid they adopted t’gether.”

Hanji peered at him over her glasses. “Damn, you’re hammered. Do you want me to leave so you can go to bed?”

“Ugh… ‘f you don’ mind.”

“Alright. Could you call Mike for me?”

Levi gave her a look that meant a very drunk, very slurry “fuck no.”

She laughed and punched Mike’s number into her phone. “Miiiiike, come pick me uuuup,” she whined. “Levi’s being mean to me and I miss your big strong arms. And your other... strong things. That are big.” Levi could hear Mike laughing. Hanji gave a little cackle and pushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead. “Alright, seen you then. Love you.”

“Gross,” Levi grumbled, rubbing his temples. “You gonna fuck?”

“Probably,” Hanji said, grinning.

“Dare you t’lick his eyes.” He laughed softly, amused with himself.

Hanji grimaced. “Yeah no. Got any tips that you’ve picked up from Eren?”

“D’you ever bite each other’s lips ‘n then pull away?”

“No. That sounds fucking weird.”

“Nuh huh. Try it.”

“I think you need to go to bed.”

“Nuh.” He took a deep breath. “I gotta piss ‘n I don’ trust you in my house.”

“Go piss.”

“It can wait.” He looked at the bottle of vodka. “When d’you think’s a good time to do it with Eren? I don’ wanna do it too soon, but like… I wanna be balls-deep in ‘is ass ri’now.”

“Give it a little more time. It’s shitty to get into that sort of thing when you don’t know each other’s bodies already. Fool around a bunch. Figure out what he likes. Let him figure out what you like. That way it’s a guarantee that you’ll both enjoy it when you get around to doing the nasty.”

“Izzat whachu did?” Levi knew he sounded ridiculous. He couldn’t control it. He wanted to go to bed and replay those intimate moments with Eren in his head, over and over again.

“Mhm. It was worth the wait.”

“I should figure out if ‘e likes stuff up ‘is ass,” Levi said thoughtfully. “Right?”

Hanji snorted. “You could just ask.”

“ _Soryr but thhis is impornt. Stuff up the butt, yws ir no._ ” Levi texted to Eren.

“Jesus Christ I was _joking_!”

“Too late.” His phone buzzed.

“ _Do you want an honest answer?_ ” Eren asked.

“ _Yessds_ ”

“ _... Yes._ ” He paused. “ _I think so._ ” Another pause. “ _I mean. I… I’ve heard it’s nice. Go to bed._ ”

“ _Noo_ ”

“Levi am I gonna have to put you to bed myself?” Hanji asked, glowering at him.

“Nuh. ‘M textin’.” He was smiling at his phone.

“God, the look on your face.” Hanji slowly picked up her phone, pulled up her camera, and took a picture.

“Hey,” Levi said, sounding disinterested. He was still looking at his phone. “ _Iw ant to ddo you uopp ahaisnt the walllll._ ” he typed, convinced that it was a good thing to say.

“So does he like it up the ass?” Hanji asked.

“Says yes. Sounds like he’s never tried it.” Levi grinned a little. “ _One finnger ro twoo?_ ” he typed.

“ _LEVI GO TO BED_ ” was Eren’s only response.

Levi could just picture Eren blushing. “So cute,” he whispered, closing his eyes and putting his phone down.

Mike showed up a few minutes later. He let himself in, and Hanji threw herself at him. “Miiiiiike,” she said, kissing his shoulder.

He placed a large hand on top of her head and smiled. “Hey, you.”

Levi stood shakily and wobbled over to greet him. He had to tilt his head all the way back to look him in the eye. “Giant bastard,” he grumbled.

Mike bent forwards, putting his hands on his knees like he was talking to a toddler. “Hi, Levi,” he said.

“‘M gonna fuggen punch you in the dick,” Levi said.

Mike laughed.

“S’the only part of him you can reach,” Hanji said.

Levi raised a fist to punch Hanji in the face, but he half gave up and half missed. “G’the fuck outta my house,” he said.

“Fine. Mike, le’s go get it on.”

The happy couple went on their way, leaving Levi alone. He took off his pants in the living room, went and took a piss, and climbed into bed. He was still wearing Eren’s shirt. He drifted off to sleep, smiling slightly, and dreamt of Eren.


	9. Bottoming 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex tips, yelling, and inappropriate behavior in a work environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, this is just a clusterfuck of sexual tension and bad jokes. It's relevant, I swear. Hang tight, guys. The best is yet to come.

Eren was worried. He and Levi had done everything except sex. He’d slept over at Levi’s house three times. They’d done things, yes, but they always fell asleep before they could get ready to go again. Levi didn’t want to push Eren, and he didn’t mind doing all of the things he used to think of as clueless virgin bullshit. Of course he wanted more. Eren did too. They were growing tired of being so physically close with the feeling that it wasn’t quite close _enough_.

Well this time, Eren decided, it was going to be enough. They had another grownup sleepover planned for that Saturday. It was Friday. Marco and Jean were lounging on Jean’s bed, too tired and lazy to get anything going. Eren was sitting on his own bed, fidgeting and thinking about how many projects he should have been working on. “Marco?”

Marco was laying on top of Jean, his head on his chest. “Mm?”

Eren thought for a moment. Who else did he know who would be able to help him out? He pounded his fist against the wall. “BERT. ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING?”

From the other side of the wall came a very quiet “No, he’s out.”

“GET THE FUCK IN HERE. DOOR’S UNLOCKED.”

There was shuffling on the other side of the wall. A couple minutes later, Bert came nervously into their room. “You don’t have to yell. The walls are thin.”

“I am very aware of that,” Eren said looking at Bert pointedly.

Bert blushed and looked at the floor. “They’re just as bad,” he murmured, pointing to Jean and Marco. His shoulders curved in as his body willed itself to be smaller.

Eren always struggled to understand how someone so tall could be so quiet. Bert’s voice was so soft that sometimes it was impossible to understand him. “Bert, you’re on the bottom most of the time, yeah?”

Bert nodded.

“Oh Jesus,” Jean said. “You called a meeting with the bottoms. Should I leave?”

“You’re on the bottom sometimes, too, silly,” Marco whispered, smiling and poking Jean’s cheek.

Jean turned beet red and fell silent.

Bert was looking around the small room, anxious.

“The chair in the corner’s all yours, bud,” Eren said with a little smile.

Bert smiled back gratefully and went to sit down.

Eren paused, thinking about what he was going to say and how he was going to phrase it. He made a little thoughtful face, looking at his hands.

“Look at that, Marco,” Jean whispered. “He’s _thinking_.”

Eren raised his middle finger, and then lowered it before he spoke. “I think Levi and I are gonna do it soon and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna be on the bottom and I have no idea what to do. I need to know how to make it better for him.” His face felt warm, but he made eye contact with Bert, then with Marco.

“Do you even _watch_ porn?” Jean asked.

“Oh, yeah, with all the free time and privacy I have,” Eren said, rolling his eyes.

“Do _not_ do something just because it looked hot in porn,” Marco said sharply.

“Those sorts of things usually seem good in theory, but they’re not. Ever.” Bert added.

Jean snorted.

“Okay,” Marco said after a minute. “Don’t pillow queen. That’s annoying and it’ll end up just feeling… Bleh, for both of you.”

“If you need something to do, kissing is always an option,” Bert said softly. “If you’re doing it face-to-face, at least. Or, if he's behind you, you can kiss his hands or lick or bite or suck on his fingers.” He shrugged. 

“I'm pretty sure we'll end up facing each other, but there’s no way he could reach. He can lie on top of me and use my chest as a pillow.”

“Lean up,” Bert said firmly. “Prop yourself up on your elbows. Do what you need to do.” He smiled a little.

“Alright, will do. But… do I do anything else?”

Marco looked at Jean and tilted his head. “What d’you like the most?”

Jean made a face. He didn’t want to say it with Eren in the room. “That… That thing you’re really good at,” he grumbled.

“Oh.” Marco’s cheeks turned pink and he gave a nervous laugh. “So um. You know the muscles you’ve got…? It’s good if you can kind of… Make them… Flutter, I guess.”

Eren raised his eyebrows. “Flutter.” He didn’t get it.

“Like… Not flutter, exactly, just… Tense a little and relax?”

Jean snorted. “Like what you do when you take a shit. But fast and gentle.”

Marco turned bright pink and hid his face in his hands. “... Yeah.”

Bert bit his lip and looked away, offering a thumbs-up in agreement.

Marco looked up. “It’s kinda tricky to get the hang of though. It takes a lot of practice to get that kind of control. So don’t be, uh, discouraged. If you can’t get it right the first few times.”

Jean put two fingers under Marco’s chin and lifted his head up, looking into his eyes. “I dunno, you had it down the first ti-”

“Thank you, Marco,” Eren said quickly. “Okay, so that.”

“Don’t be afraid to switch it up, either,” Bert said. “You never know. He might be all wild and dominant when he’s on top, but he could go all cute and wiggly and noisy when he’s on the bottom…” Bert smiled real big and then looked away, blushing.

Eren got a mental image of Levi being submissive. Underneath him. Naked. Panting. Desperate. “Um.” He fanned himself with his hand and gave a nervous laugh. “I’ll be sure to try that.”

Bert heard footsteps in his own room. “In here,” he called to Reiner, too softly for him to hear.

“REINER, I KIDNAPPED YOUR BOYFRIEND,” Eren shouted, making Bert flinch.

Reiner burst into Eren and Jean’s room and broke into a wide grin when he saw Bert sitting there. He too, was startlingly tall, but not as tall as Bert. What he lacked in height compared to his boyfriend, he more than made up for in bulk. “Whoa, it’s a gay convention in here,” he said, looking around. “What’s goin’ on?”

Bert stood up, offering Reiner the chair. Reiner sat and then pulled Bert into his lap. Bert leaned back, and Reiner snaked his arms around Bert’s waist, giving him a little “I missed you” squeeze. Bert kissed his cheek and laughed softly before bringing his attention back to the room.

“Eren needs advice on how to bottom,” Jean sneered.

“I hope Bert’s been giving you tips. You’re a pro, aren’t you, babe?” Reiner kissed Bert’s jaw and smiled. "Did you tell him the finger biting thing?" He gave Bert's tummy a little poke. "We do that so we don't wake you guys up, y'know. You're welcome."

Bert’s face flushed and leaned back against Reiner’s chest, trying to make himself smaller. “Quiet, you,” he mumbled.

“Eren,” Reiner said, rubbing Bert’s back between his shoulderblades. “The idea of being noisy is embarrassing, yeah?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Don’t be embarrassed. And don’t try to be quiet, either. Whatever else you do, it’ll make your partner feel amazing just to know he’s making those sounds come out of you.”

Bert lifted his head and kissed Reiner’s temple. “Damn right it will,” he whispered.

“Yeah. Being shy between the sheets’ll make him worry that you’re not enjoying it,” Jean added.

“Um. Crazy question, but. What if I’m not?” Eren asked. The idea of Levi being bad at anything like that was ridiculous, but he still felt unsure.

“That’s when you roll him over and take control and do what feels good to you,” Marco said.

Jean looked worried.

“As if you ever do things I don’t like,” Marco said, stretching up and giving Jean a soft little peck on the lips. He turned back to Eren and smiled apologetically. “Then again, if that’s what you wanna do anyway, then do it. He might like it. But, really, you should each have a good idea of what the other one likes best before you have sex.”

“It’s a damn good time trying to figure out new things though,” Reiner said, smirking. “Don’t be afraid to play around a little.”

“Yeah,” Bert said, perking up a bit. “Push every button and see if there’s something you missed before.” He gave Reiner bedroom eyes, smirked the tiniest bit, and stuck out his tongue.

“Anyway,” Reiner said, looking away from Bert and hugging him a little closer. “Noises are good.”

“Gotcha.” Eren eyed his phone longingly. Everyone else being all cuddly made him miss Levi. But he was at work. “What about. Like. After…?”

“Don’t worry about that part,” Marco said. “It’ll be fine.” He thought for a moment. “Have you said ‘I love you’ yet?”

Eren shook his head. He felt it, though. And he was pretty sure Levi did, too. He smiled.

“Go see your boyfriend, Jaeger. It’s a slow day today and I can’t stand seeing you with that gross, mushy look on your face. Get outta here.” Jean was looking at Eren with a more serious expression than he’d seen in a long time. “Don’t look at me like that. Go on.”

Eren smiled, thanked them, and promptly left. The Gap was about a fifteen minute walk from his building. He considered texting Levi, but he never had his phone on him at work. He played out several fantasies in his head as he walked. Each one involved Levi on top of him, breathless, the images supplemented with what he knew Levi’s fingers felt like inside him. He thought about what Marco and Bert had said. Would he be any good at it? Would _Levi_ be any good at it? Really, he didn’t care if it was going to be good or not. He just wanted, no, _needed_ , that sort of intimacy. It didn’t matter how he got it.

Once he stepped through the automatic doors, Eren found Levi arranging the table full of frilly underwear. He quietly walked up and hugged him from behind.

Levi almost threw a punch, but then Eren’s familiar smell reached his nose. “Hi,” he said, turning around and looking up. “What’re you doing here, brat?”

Eren smiled. “I wanted to see you.”

God, that smile. It made Levi’s knees go all wobbly. “Well, good,” he said, looking away. “I was thinking about you.”

Eren smiled wider and hugged Levi tightly. “That’s nice to hear,” he whispered.

“Brat.” Levi hugged Eren back. His heart was doing all those confusing acrobatics again. “I love you,” he mouthed, wishing he had the guts to say it out loud.

“... Sorry,” Eren said, letting go of Levi. “I should, uh, probably let you get back to work.”

“Nah,” Levi said. “I’ve been working on this table all day. Nobody’s been here.” He eyed Eren’s mouth, wanting to kiss him and wishing he wasn’t so damn tall. “Hey.” He grabbed Eren’s hand. “C’mere.” He dragged Eren with him to flip the store sign to “closed”, and then into the fitting rooms.

“Won’t your boss get pissed…?”

“She’s on vacation.” He gently pushed Eren back into a fitting room, stepped in after him, and locked the door.

“I-isn’t she gonna find out…?” Eren was nervous. He didn’t know what to do now or what this would lead to.

Levi glared at him. “Eren?”

“What?”

“Shut up.” He pressed Eren against a wall and stretched up on his tiptoes. Eren leaned down immediately and closed the gap, putting his arms around Levi and kissing him heatedly. They didn’t wait to use tongue. They were both going hard and rough, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Levi put his hands on Eren’s hips and slowly moved them up, pulling Eren’s shirt up with them. Eren whined softly and put his hands in Levi’s back pockets, pulling him a little closer. Levi made a tiny noise in the back of his throat. Eren’s dick popped up like a fucking jack in the box. Levi broke away, his breath uneven. Eren took his hands back and shoved them into his own pockets, convincing himself that Levi hadn’t felt it.

“I think we need to go somewhere with security cameras,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to. But he refused to let Eren’s first time be in a fitting room at the fucking Gap. He would have to buy lube on his way home.

“Um.” Eren was overwhelmed. He tensed the muscles in his thighs and took slow, deep breaths.

“Hey, Eren?” Levi looked up at him. “I, um. I. L…” He looked at the floor. “I like you a lot.” _Fuck. I’m such a chicken shit_ , he thought.

Eren smiled and tilted Levi’s chin up, kissing him softly. “I like you a lot, too,” he whispered.

Levi swallowed hard. No, no, no. Not here. “Cameras. Now.” He took Eren’s hand again and pulled him along, back into the store. He stood behind the register and rested his head in his hands. “Go flip the sign for me, kid,” he said.

Eren went and changed the sign. He wanted to jerk off. Or have sex with Levi. Preferably the latter. He walked back to the register. “I had a real interesting conversation today.”

“Oh? Who with?” Levi looked up.

“Marco, Jean, two other friends who live next to me.”

Levi looked suspicious. “They like dick?”

“Oh yeah,” Eren said with a laugh. “But only each other’s. They do it all the time. But honestly, their relationship is great. It’s obvious that they’re not just in it for sex. They’re always touching and smiling and stuff. You can tell that they love each other.”

“You’re talking like a girl,” Levi muttered, reaching out and taking Eren’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Fuck you and your gender roles, I talk how I want.” He leaned over and kissed Levi’s forehead, shamelessly sniffing at his hair. It smelled like fancy shampoo.

“Why’re you smelling me?”

“‘Cause you smell nice,” Eren murmured, hopping over the counter and putting his arms around Levi’s waist.

“You’re not allowed back here,” Levi said quietly, leaning on Eren hard.

“ _You’re_ not allowed back here,” Eren said back.

“I am, actually. I work here?”

“Will you get fired if I kiss you a little?” Eren whispered, his face torturously close to Levi’s.

Levi’s mind went blank. “Who cares,” he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against Eren’s. Eren shivered and pressed into a kiss, timidly placing his hands on Levi’s hips. They stayed like that for a few long, perfect moments. They pulled apart quickly when they heard the door open.

“S’just me, chill out,” Jean said.

“Nice of you to show up,” Levi said, glaring. “The new t-shirts aren’t gonna fold themselves.”

“Why couldn’t you do it?” Jean seemed more irritable than usual.

“I was arranging thongs and librarian panties all morning. You work here too.”

“Whatever, shrimp,” Jean muttered, going into the back room.

“Asshole,” Levi spat. He looked back at Eren. “I don’t know what that guy’s fucking problem is.”

“Is he usually that bad?” Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. “Usually he just radiates ‘douchebag’. He doesn’t talk all that much.”

Eren made a face. “I’m gonna go talk to him.” He didn’t consider them close friends, but they were still capable of having a decent conversation.

“You’re not allowed back there, either,” Levi said halfheartedly.

“Yep,” Eren said, giving Levi a quick peck on the lips. He walked out from behind the counter and went into the back room, completely ignoring the “employees only” sign. “Jean.”

“What?” Jean snapped, looking up from a box of shirts.

“Dude, what’s your problem?”

“Why the fuck do you care?”

Eren took a deep breath and counted to ten in his head. “I care because you’re my friend, and also because you’re being a jerk to my boyfriend.”

Jean froze for a second, holding his breath, before standing up and facing Eren. “What Marco said. About how, if you don’t like what shrimpy does, you just take over… Marco does that a lot… Now that I think about it, we haven’t really done much lately…” He swallowed and felt his heart sink. Shit. He was showing weakness in front of Eren. Oh well. Why stop there? “... I’m scared.”

Eren was surprised. He’d never seen Jean like this. He thought for a moment. “You don’t know the look Marco gets in his eyes when he says your name, then.”

“Huh?”

“He’s crazy in love with you, dude. It’s sickening. His entire expression changes when he talks about you. Or when someone else says your name. If you’re really worried, talk to him later.”

Jean looked at the floor. “Okay. Now get out before you get both me and your miniature boyfriend fired.”

Eren turned and opened the door. “Don’t worry your miniature dick, Jean.” He snickered and went back to Levi.

“Two out of ten,” Jean called after him.

Levi looked up. He’d gone back to organizing piles of underwear. “Well?”

“He’s all fucked up over this one thing Marco said while we were talking earlier,” Eren said, standing beside Levi and leaning on him a little.

“What were you talking about?”

“Um.”

Jean poked his head out of the back room. “We definitely weren’t giving him sex tips.”

Eren was mortified. He wanted to react and punch Jean’s lights out, but that would mean admitting that he was telling the truth. His face and ears were bright red. “I…”

Levi would have been blushing, if he did that sort of thing. Which he totally never did. He just gave Eren a little squeeze around the waist before pulling him down and kissing him, softly muttering “C’mere, brat”. He found it endearing that Eren had gone to his friends for advice. Well, if Jean counted as a friend. He pulled away and tilted his head to the side. “... So what’d they tell you?”

Eren’s eyes went wide. “Um.” He swallowed and shook his head.

“Guess I’ll just have to find out, then,” Levi breathed into Eren’s ear.

Eren felt blood rush between his legs. He squeaked and looked around, fixing his eyes on the small selection of bras on display nearby.

Levi placed a hand on his stomach, sighing gently. He leaned against Eren’s chest, wishing he didn’t have to be at work. If it were up to him, he’d drag Eren out to his car and do him right then. He’d never really been in the habit of jerking off, but recently, he’d found himself doing it a lot. He had to- once wasn’t enough anymore when he was by himself. He wanted Eren.

Eren felt something against his thigh. Something rather familiar. He rested his hands on the small of Levi’s back and held him close. He rubbed his leg against Levi’s crotch a few times, smirking.

Levi sucked in a shallow breath through his teeth. “I’m gonna fucking kill you,” he grumbled, pressing his face against Eren’s chest and breathing shallowly.

Eren laughed softly and kissed the top of Levi’s head.

“... Shit,” Levi muttered after a moment. “Hey! Twilight Sparkle! I’m going on lunch break,” he called.

Jean neighed rather convincingly in response.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and dragged him out of the store. They walked to his car and climbed into the back seat. Eren flopped onto his back, and Levi got on top of him.

“L-Levi, I wanna-”

“Shh, puppy. I know.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes and stroked his hair. He wanted to. He wanted to so badly that it hurt. But he refused to let Eren experience something like that anywhere that was less than ideal. And the back seat of his car definitely counted as less than ideal. He sighed heavily. “Next time,” he said softly.

Eren whimpered and held onto Levi tightly.

Levi started kissing his neck as he slid a hand up his shirt. He ran his fingertips along Eren’s ribcage, shivering at how warm he was. He brushed his thumb over one of Eren’s nipples a few times, making him whine and squirm a little. Slowly, he kissed down Eren’s chest, stopping just above his hips. “You first,” he whispered, a corner of his mouth twitching up before he unzipped Eren’s pants.


	10. Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably the opposite of what you guys were all hoping for and I'm sorry, but JeanMarco wanted attention too. I am very aware of what you lovely people want, and trust me when I say it's very close to being finished. I'll have it posted in a week, tops. In the mean time, please enjoy some of this disgusting fluffy stuff.

After a long, intense discussion, Jean had made a decision. Marco had told him that it felt like sex was all they did together. It was always nice, he was quick to add, but he wanted other things, too. So it was then that Jean decided they were going to the aquarium in the next city over. Early on Saturday morning, they hauled themselves out of bed and went out for breakfast.

“Weather’s nice,” Marco noted once they were outside, giving a little yawn.

“Th’weather needs t’go fuck itself.” He grabbed Marco’s hand. Marco was the only nice thing that happened in the morning.

“Hey, it’s not the weather’s fault you’re grumpy,” Marco said, squeezing Jean’s hand and kissing his temple.

“Everything is the weather’s fault until I am sitting down and scalding my tongue on sub-par coffee.”

They settled for a little diner a block away from the dorms. Jean asked for a cup of coffee the moment he sat down. Marco laughed at him and nudged his foot under the table. As soon as the waiter set the cup down, Jean raised it to his lips and didn’t lower it until it was empty. He then proceeded to chug his glass of ice water. The coffee had been very, very hot.

“Um… Would you like more coffee, sir?” The waiter asked nervously.

Jean gave him a friendly smile. “That’d be great, thanks.”

“Stick out your tongue, you dummy,” Marco said once the waiter left to get a pot of coffee.

Jean did so obediently, wiggling it at Marco as he checked it over to make sure he hadn’t burned the hell out of it. “Who are you, my mom?”

Marco gently touched the tip of Jean’s nose, but said nothing.

When the waiter came back, they both ordered a large stack of pancakes- one of the only things the cafeteria on campus didn’t have. While they ate, they talked about their classes and too much homework.

“Speaking of work,” Jean said, taking a sip of his third cup of coffee. “You’ll never guess what happened yesterday.”

Marco tilted his head and made a little “hm?” sound. His mouth was full.

“So Jaeger’s with shorty, right? When I get to work, they’re making out behind the counter. Then about ten minutes later, shorty says he’s going on break, and he and Jaeger disappear for god knows how long.”

Marco raised his eyebrows.

“Jaeger didn’t tell me anything, but based on how frustrated they both looked when they came back in, I’m gonna guess they blew each other instead of banging like they wanted to.”

Marco laughed, but his eyes were sympathetic. “Given the way they act around each other, I’m surprised they still haven’t…” He absently placed a hand in the middle of the table.

Jean reached for it instinctively and laced their fingers together. “We waited longer though,” he murmured, his eyes tracing the familiar patterns of freckles on the back of Marco’s hand. He rubbed his thumb over Marco’s as his mind wandered to the first time they’d had sex together. Compared to what they did now, it hadn’t been that great. But at the time, to them, it had been the best thing in the world. As well as incredibly awkward, surprising, and just plain funny.

“Jean,” Marco said softly.

By the time he’d snapped out of it, Marco had already gotten the check, and needed his hand to pay. Jean let go, looking at the bill. He quickly counted out enough money to pay for the whole thing, plus a large tip for the poor waiter he’d frightened. He stood up before Marco could object, and they walked a few blocks to the nearest train station. They hopped on a train headed for the aquarium and snuggled happily. Marco, who had chosen not to over-caffeinate himself, fell asleep with his head on Jean’s shoulder.

Once they reached their stop, Jean gently poked Marco’s face until he was awake. “Hey,” he whispered. “C’mon. Up.”

Marco blinked sleepily and was still yawning and rubbing his eyes as they stepped off the train. When they got to the aquarium, they paid, got their hands stamped with the face of a penguin in purple ink, and went in. The penguins were right behind the door. People gathered on a balcony-like structure, while the penguins waddled around their habitat underneath. They held onto each other’s hands tightly, looking down at the funny little birds.

“You wear it better,” Marco said softly, pointing to a macaroni penguin on a rock and ruffling Jean’s hair.

Jean grinned and bumped Marco’s shoulder. “S’the first time in awhile I’ve been compared to an animal that’s not a horse.”

Marco gave him a sympathetic hand squeeze. “The only time you make me think of a horse is…” He trailed off, giggling as a light shade of pink crept up underneath his freckles.

“What?”

“No, it’s too…”

“C’mon, tell meeee.”

“... When I’m riding you like one,” Marco whispered, grinning like he’d just made the dirtiest joke in the world.

“Oh my god, dude,” Jean said, laughing and nudging Marco’s hip with his own. “Just watch the fucken penguins.”

Once they were done with the penguins, they ambled over to a huge cylindrical tank - the main attraction. It had a giant coral reef inside it and hundreds of different kinds of fish. A ramp spiraled around it, all the way up to the top of the tank where small children and parents gathered to watch the fish eat. They slowly made their way up to the top. While most of their attention was on the fish, they were subconsciously occupied with each other. Little hugs, lingering hand squeezes, and cheek kisses filled the silence. Marco took out his sketchbook to sketch the giant sea turtle. Jean put his arms around his waist from behind, giving him something to rest the bottom of his sketchbook on. He looked over Marco’s shoulder, watching him draw. His lines were so pretty and loose and light. His freckly hands were incredibly gentle. Jean felt his heart start beating faster. “How dare you,” he breathed.

“Wha?” Marco said, stuffing his sketchbook back into his bag. He smiled, feeling Jean’s rapid pulse against his back.

“Mn,” Jean murmured, grabbing both Marco’s hands and just holding them, feeling their warmth and their weight against his own palms. “Nothin’.”

“Somethin’,” Marco said, raising one of Jean’s hands to his mouth and kissing it softly.

Jean melted and leaned against Marco’s back harder. He was so perfect. Just a little taller, a little squishier, and so, so cute.

“Uh, Jean… Some kids wanna get through.”

Jean looked behind him. A mother and two children were waiting patiently. “Sorry,” he muttered, holding onto one of Marco’s hands and pulling him along. “I love you,” he said quietly, but matter-of-factly.

Marco’s heart stuttered. He clutched Jean’s hand tightly and walked a little closer to him. “I love you too,” he said back, grinning.

They got to the top and stood behind the throngs of excited children. The divers were feeding the sharks and answering questions about the tank. Neither one of them was listening, though. They were just standing, holding hands, existing near each other. Words weren’t needed. When they tired of the noise and small children, they wandered around the rest of the aquarium aimlessly. They stayed close to each other, exchanging tiny, affectionate touches. Jean would put his hand on the small of Marco’s back, and he, in turn, would gently bump their shoulders together. They were both relatively silent until they found the tidepool room. If they hadn’t been so tall, they would have blended right in with all the kids. They dipped their hands into the cold water and touched starfish and let hermit crabs skitter over their fingers. Giggling, they flicked droplets of water at each other instead of wiping their hands on their pants. After receiving several dirty looks from parents, they went back to behaving like adults. For a little while.

“Marco,” Jean said when they were circling the penguin habitat again.

“Huh?”

“Jellyfish.” Jean pointed and then dragged Marco down a small flight of stairs to a room filled with tanks of jellyfish. He was immediately drawn to a species with tentacles that looked like they had purple and white pompoms stuck all over them. He carefully rested his hands against the glass and leaned in as close as he could get.

Marco watched his face light up. He almost never saw Jean get excited about things anymore. He put a gentle hand between Jean’s shoulders and watched the jellyfish with him. They circulated around the room, and Jean got more and more excited with each tank they passed. He asked Marco for his sketchbook and scribbled in it frantically.

Once Jean had finally tired himself out, they decided to browse the gift shop. Tacky shirts and necklaces, overpriced books with pictures of fish, and walls of stuffed sea creatures. A stuffed octopus with little brown spots all over it caught Marco’s eye. “My son,” he breathed, dragging Jean over to it and picking it up.

Jean laughed and squeezed Marco’s hand before gently poking at the freckles on his cheek. “The resemblance is uncanny,” he said, eyeing the toy.

“We’re buying him,” Marco said. He let go of Jean’s hand and took two of the stuffed tentacles in his hands. “Please don’t leave me here, Papa,” he said in a squeaky voice, waving the arms at Jean. “Pleaaaaase let me come home with you?”

“I never said no, you big goof,” Jean said, smooching Marco’s forehead.

“Yayyy!” Marco said in the octopus voice, flopping its arms around. He laughed and nudged Jean’s shoulder with his head. “Wanna go half and half?”

Jean didn’t hear him. His cheeks were flushed, and he was staring at Marco. That perfect freckled face was so happy. He was clutching the octopus like a five year old. He blinked a few times and shook his head. “Sorry, what?”

“I pay fifteen, you pay fifteen, yeah?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He paused. “I’m in love with you.”

Marco’s face went pink. Of course he and Jean had said this to each other before, but it always caught him off guard, and it always made him feel flustered.

“You’re being cute,” he explained bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marco opened and closed his mouth a few times before attacking Jean with a hug, smooshing the octopus between their chests. He nuzzled Jean’s shoulder, managing to say it back without actually saying it.

Jean hugged back, his hands lingering on Marco’s back even after they pulled away. “Wanna keep looking, or are you ready to go?” He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

“I’m good,” Marco said, smiling down at the octopus. He looked back up at Jean. “But if you wanna keep looking-”

“All these shirts are making me nauseous. Let’s go.”

They went and paid for the stuffed octopus, each fishing around in their wallets for fifteen dollars. They refused a bag for it. Marco happily carried it out, holding it with one arm and holding Jean’s hand with the other. It would be another hour or so before the next train came through, so they decided to stop for lunch. Jean found a nearby pizza place on his phone. They ate in happy silence, both feeling pleasantly sleepy. Marco perked up after lunch, but Jean was yawning by the time they got on the train.

“You tired?” Marco asked, gently smoothing Jean’s hair.

“Li’l bit,” Jean murmured, smiling.

Marco was sure his heart would explode. Jean’s eyes were all soft. He was leaning on Marco, just a little, as if he was too tired to hold himself up all the way. “Take a nap,” he suggested. “But before you do, I’ve got something for you.” He cupped Jean’s perfect, sleepy face in his hands and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. Jean leaned into it, stroking Marco’s cheek so gently that it tickled. Marco giggled and broke away, touching their foreheads together. They hugged, kissed one more time, and snuggled up close to each other. Marco placed the stuffed octopus in Jean’s lap and he cuddled it shamelessly, leaning on Marco hard.

“Night night,” he mumbled.

Marco grinned and adjusted his posture so Jean’s head wouldn’t slip off his shoulder. Not long after, Jean felt heavier. His mouth was open slightly, making his shallow, even breathing sound the tiniest bit snore-ish. Marco could’ve fallen asleep with him, but someone had to make sure they didn’t miss their stop.

When they got off the train, Jean was rather unhappy. He didn’t like being woken up from naps. He carried the octopus on the walk back, pouting. Marco had an arm wrapped around his waist, and was trying to make him stop muttering angrily under his breath.

“You can go right back to sleep once we get to your room, alright?” He was saying over and over.

All Jean had to say was a series of incoherent grumbles.

Marco dragged Jean the rest of the way back to his room. He gave him an affectionate peck on the lips before lowering him onto his bed. “You wanna be the big spoon or the little spoon?” He asked in a whisper.

“Little,” Jean mumbled, still holding the octopus. He rolled onto his side and opened one eye, looking at Marco.

Marco stepped out of his shoes and took Jean’s off for him. He carefully got into bed with him. He pressed his chest against Jean’s back and sighed happily.

Jean made a happy little sound, and then he passed out.

Marco didn’t sleep, but he allowed himself to dip in and out of consciousness. He pressed his nose to the back of Jean’s neck, his head swimming with the perfection of his scent. Every now and then, Jean would whisper Marco’s name in his sleep. Each time, Marco would smile, kiss whatever part of him his mouth was near, and pull him in a little closer.


	11. Extra Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wholesome sleepover filled with gumdrops and boardgames. And puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding it's sex. But also puns. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. You've been great, and I can't even tell you how much I appreciate your patience. The reason the chapter is so much later than I said it would be is because I extended it a bunch, because I love all of you. Enjoy~

Eren and Levi sat together, in one chair, limbs tangled and bodies comfortably pressed together. On the TV in front of them was some cartoon that one of Levi's friends worked on. The volume was almost all the way down. A small, perfectly made fire crackled in the impeccably clean fireplace. Eren and Levi were quietly talking about whatever came to mind. They found blissful isolation from the rest of the world in each other's voices, and in the natural, nearly-constant eye contact.

Levi took a slow, deep breath. "Can I draw you?"

Eren blinked at him. "Naked?"

"Yes." He didn’t really have an excuse. He just wanted to experience seeing Eren completely naked for the first time in the same way Eren had with him; as a figure, as something beautiful and natural and not inherently sexual. He still didn’t know how much time Eren had spent looking at his ass while he was modeling. He gently kissed the tip of Eren's nose and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Do you mind?"

Eren smiled and shook his head, trying to maneuver his way out of the chair.

Levi stood gracefully and helped Eren free himself from the ruthless grasp of the upholstery. He pulled Eren forwards with an arm around his waist, stretching up on his toes and kissing him softly. "Go strip and stand by the fireplace so you don't get cold. I'll be right back." Levi wanted to take Eren’s clothes off for him, but he figured that something like that would get Eren hard in an instant. He left the living room to find his materials. Eren quickly took off his clothes, folding them into a neat little pile and setting them on the arm of the chair closest to him. He took a few steps back until he was stationed in front of the marble fireplace. He felt nervous, but it wasn't too bad as long as he didn't look down and look at what Levi would be staring at for god knows how long. Levi walked back into the room, palette, brushes, drawing board, and little cup of water in hand. Eren smiled at him as he set his everything down on the coffee table. Levi took a few steps towards him until he was within arms reach. He raised a hand and gently smoothed Eren’s hair back. Eren’s heart flip-flopped as Levi looked him up and down with half-lidded eyes. Levi cleared his throat and sat down, arranging everything on his lap before looking at Eren again. He couldn't bring himself to believe how perfect Eren's form was. He looked like just another skinny college kid when he was fully clothed. Even with his shirt off. But when everything was off, it all came together. Levi was absolutely dying to copy what he saw onto paper, and then maybe do something else. A lot of something else.

Eren had noticed him staring. His stomach and chest felt twisty and uncomfortable. He'd seen all the essential bits before, but what if the big picture wasn't what Levi had been expecting? He shook his head quickly and looked at Levi. "How do you want me?"

It took Levi a minute to formulate an answer that was appropriate for the reality of their situation. "However. Somewhere between posed and natural." Levi picked up his pen, holding his cup of water steady with his right hand.

Eren’s brain froze. He couldn’t think of anything, so he struck the first pose he'd ever seen Levi do. "How's this?"

Levi looked up, and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Perfect." He looked down and let his smile show. "Damn brat," he muttered. "Don't move." Levi took a deep breath and traced the outline of Eren's form with his eyes, his pen following carefully. Once he'd loosely plotted everything out and given the ink a minute to dry, he picked up his palette and brushes and got to work on the colors. His gentleness with his brush strokes always fascinated Eren. He couldn't stop himself from watching. Every movement was so precise, so perfect, even though Levi wasted no time making decisions. Eren lost himself in just watching the handle of that brush, watching Levi's perfect hands create something from just a few smudges of color on a circle of plastic. He barely noticed when Levi spoke.

"What?"

"I said I'm finished. Want to see?"

Eren walked over, having forgotten that he was naked. He leaned over and looked at the sheet of paper in Levi's lap. He stared. It took his breath away. It was perfect. And beautiful. He’d always known Levi had a good sense of color, but he never expected it to be _that_ good. Each contour was shaded with deep blues and purples, which faded into yellows and pinks and the white space on the paper for highlights. He was so neat and careful that he didn’t even need to use frisket. "It's incredible," he breathed. Slowly, he tilted Levi's chin up and kissed him. Levi pulled away too soon. Quickly, Levi put everything in his lap on the coffee table before standing and taking Eren's hands in his. He looked at the fireplace, swore, and went to put the screen in front of it. He grabbed Eren’s hands again and they silently walked to Levi's bedroom.

The first thing Eren noticed was that Levi had changed the sheets. Again. "How often do you do that?" He asked, pointing to the bed and putting an arm around Levi's waist.

"Every other day. Why?" Levi looked at him funny. It was normal to him. But maybe a college kid wouldn’t be so great at doing laundry that often. Eren didn't answer his question. He just pulled him in and kissed him hard. Yet again, Levi pulled away. "Take it easy," he scolded before giving Eren a little smile. "I'm the one who knows what he's doing, remember?"

Eren felt his heart and stomach and every other organ in his body do backflips. Did he mean what it sounded like? He thought about the day before. Levi’s promise. His hands. His mouth. The way he’d moaned Eren’s name.

Levi looked down, then back up. "Eren."

Eren followed Levi’s eyes to his dick, free-standing and happy as could be. He quickly looked up at the ceiling, pretending that he hadn't seen anything.

"God, you're such a virgin.” Levi smiled a little. “Get your ass on the bed."

So he _did_ mean what Eren wanted him to mean. Eren almost giggled as he went to sit on the bed, watching Levi with curiosity. Then, there it was. Levi started taking his clothes off. Right in front of Eren. While making eye contact. He swallowed hard and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Um, Levi?"

"What?" He looked so serious. But not the cold kind of seriousness he usually had on his face. There was warmth and passion in his unwavering stare.

"Are we gonna, uh…"

"Yes. If you want to."

"S… sex?"

Levi looked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. He put a hand on his stomach, forgetting that his pants were down around his ankles, and took a moment to compose himself. " _Yes_ , Eren. If you want to, we are going to have sex. Do you want to?"

Eren nodded vigorously, making Levi lose his shit again. It took him a full minute to catch his breath. He stepped out of his pants and yanked his boxers down before climbing onto the bed. "C'mere, you," he said, wrapping his arms around Eren and kissing him softly.

Eren laughed, accidentally breaking it. "Does my juvenile eagerness about having sex with you turn you on, Levi?" he purred.

"More than it should," Levi said without missing a beat, pushing Eren onto his back and getting on top of him. He took a deep breath and looked down at Eren, resting his hips on top of his. "I just want to tell you a few things that I wish someone had bothered to tell me. Okay?"

Eren bit his lip and nodded.

"It might not feel great at first. It can be unpleasant for the first few seconds. It definitely shouldn’t hurt, though. Tell me if it does." He kissed Eren on the forehead before continuing. "I know it’s embarrassing, but if you really like something, I want to know." He paused for another kiss, this time on the lips. "And last…" He dropped his voice to an earnest whisper. "It's okay if you finish early. In fact, I'll be really fucking impressed if you make it all the way through. Just know that I won't be annoyed or angry or anything if you don't. Alright?" He leaned down to kiss Eren again, but stopped. "I forgot one thing. The most important one, actually. If I do something that feels bad or that you're not comfortable with or if you just want me to stop, tell me. I won't be mad. Or offended. The only reason I would get upset would be if you didn't tell me."

Eren nodded and flung his arms around Levi's neck, kissing him heatedly. Levi kissed back, matching Eren's intensity, patiently waiting for him to run out of breath, as he often did. Maybe it was a virgin thing. Or just too much excitement. Levi couldn't remember. He let it go and reached over to his bedside table, fumbling in the drawer and withdrawing a small tube along with a little foil wrapper. Eren broke away from the kiss, as breathless as expected, and glanced over. "Please tell me you're not just using that so the sheets stay clean." They'd done everything else without a condom. There was no other reason Levi could be choosing to use one now. His silence confirmed Eren's suspicions. "I can't believe I used to think you were cool," he whispered, grinning.

"Shut up," Levi grumbled, setting both things by the pillows. He locked his lips with Eren's in a breathy french kiss and rolled his hips a little. Eren grunted and took one of Levi's hands, holding it tightly. Levi broke out of the kiss, but kept his hips moving. He tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't. Not when he was with Eren like this. He couldn't find a reason to stop. "You little shit," he murmured, leaning down and rubbing the tips of their noses together. Eren giggled once, but then fell silent. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and bit his lip, looking away. "Are you okay?" Levi asked, immediately stopping.

"Nervous," Eren murmured, lifting the hand grasped in his own and extending two of Levi’s fingers. He pressed them to his neck, just under his jawline, letting Levi feel his heart racing.

The gesture seemed so incredibly intimate that it made his own heartbeat skyrocket. "You want to stop for a few minutes?"

"No." Slowly, Eren leaned up, pinched Levi's bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled back a little.

Levi closed his eyes and followed until their lips met again. "Put your hands on me, you pussy," Levi muttered, noticing that Eren's hands and arms had been only around his neck and touching his own hands. "You’re allowed to touch me, you know."

Timidly, Eren ran his hands over Levi's shoulders and down his back. He shivered, realizing that he was finally getting to touch the gorgeous curves of Levi's muscles. All of them. Every little dip and contour he’d so greatly admired since the moment they first met. He trailed his fingertips down to Levi's ribcage and rubbed up and down gently, sighing. Gaining a bit of confidence, he slid his hands down to Levi's ass and gave it a squeeze. Of course, he'd had his hands on it before. But not while they were naked. Levi let out a soft little groan and nibbled at Eren's lower lip. "Now you're getting it," he breathed.

"Good," Eren whispered back, pulling away for a moment. "Because right now I'd really like to be _getting it_."

Levi stopped and stared down at Eren, wondering if he should laugh or punch him in the face.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked innocently.

"Jesus," Levi grumbled. He reached over and grabbed the condom, gripping the bottom corner of the wrapper in his teeth and carefully pulling the top part off.

“I can’t see any reason why Jesus wouldn’t condone two adults having safe, consensual sex,” Eren said.

It took Levi a second. He looked at Eren incredulously. “Are you always such a fucking dork when you’re nervous?”

Eren’s cheeks flushed, but he was silent.

Levi kissed Eren’s cheek and shook his head. He sat up on his knees and put the condom on quickly with one hand while reaching for the lube with the other. He took a deep breath and looked at Eren. "You had two fingers up your ass yesterday, so this is just a formality.” He gave Eren’s shaft a gentle, affectionate squeeze. He spread a bit of lube onto his first two fingers and gently pushed them into Eren.

Eren made a noise that was difficult to name, but it was most likely a sound of impatience.

“Quit it,” Levi muttered, twisting his wrist and letting his fingers slide in and out. “Lube against lube feels a fuck of a lot better than lube against nothing.” He didn’t really mind the noises, though. He adored them. But he had to play it cool.

Eren moaned, breathless. He loved what Levi was doing with his fingers, but he wanted more, and he wasn’t getting it fast enough.

“Oh… And, um. One more thing.” Levi glanced away and slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Oh my god, _what_?” Eren hissed, irritated by the sudden lack of friction.

“I love you.”

Eren felt his heart stop. He hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been sure that he would have to say it first. Then came the question of whether Levi would have said it back. It didn’t seem possible for such words to leave Levi’s mouth out of the blue like that. His brain was short-circuiting. “Me too. I mean… Fuck. I-I… love you too,” he stammered.

Levi smiled and lubricated the tip of the condom before laying down on top of Eren again. He kissed Eren softly and pushed in a little less than halfway, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. They both let out a sharp sigh. Levi closed his eyes. It had been years since he'd gotten laid. He’d forgotten the feeling of being that physically close to another person.

"Doesn't hurt," Eren breathed before Levi had a chance to ask.

"How does it feel?" He asked instead, squeezing Eren's hand.

"Unfamiliar, but… Good." His cheeks turning pink, he looked Levi in the eye and took a deep breath. He leaned up and wedged a few pillows behind himself so they could kiss. Levi adjusted the angle of his hips and went a little deeper. Eren's breath caught and his eyelids fluttered.

"That good?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay." Levi kissed Eren softly again as he started moving with an actual rhythm. Eren tried to take deep breaths. Experimentally, he pushed his hips up once in time with Levi's. Then he did it again. And again. He let out a moan and squeezed Levi's hand. Levi shivered, suddenly overwhelmed by a desire to hear that sound again. He trailed his left hand down Eren's torso, rubbing his stomach for a moment before wrapping it around his cock. Eren squeaked in surprise, reaching up and running his fingers through Levi's hair.

"Are you alr-"

"Shhh."

Levi sighed. He was getting on his own nerves. He could trust Eren to tell him if he wasn’t okay. He groaned against Eren's lips and thrusted a little harder, gently rubbing Eren's length and stroking the tip with his thumb.

Eren squirmed and whimpered, squeezing Levi's hand harder to urge him to keep going. It felt better than his fingers. Much better. "Levi," Eren whispered, untangling his fingers from Levi's hair and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Eren," Levi whispered back. Unable to control himself, he showered Eren's face and neck with soft little kisses. They both moaned rather loudly, unashamed by their shared pleasure. Eren's breathing grew heavier and more erratic. Levi was beyond grateful. His lack of sexual activity over the last few years had greatly weakened his endurance. Their movements got gradually faster and more frantic. Whispers of each other's names and questions of concern were replaced by lust-filled moans and uneven breaths.

"I'm-" Eren’s voice was high and strained.

"Shh. Me too. Relax." Levi pressed his lips to Eren's, panting and trying not to breathe into his mouth too much. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and clung to him like his life depended on it. Levi let go of Eren's length for a moment and pulled two tissues from the box beside his bed with graceful, practiced little flicks of his wrist. Eren let out a long, shuddering moan as he came harder than he ever had before. That moan and the convulsing of his muscles were enough to push Levi over the edge. He came less than a second after Eren, kissing him hard.

After a few minutes of breath-catching and soft kisses, Eren and Levi locked eyes. They smiled tiredly at each other, trying to think of something to say.

"Congratulations, not-virgin. You're a natural." Levi ruffled Eren's hair and kissed his forehead.

Eren blushed, still too euphoric to say much. "You're good," he murmured, hugging Levi close. "Really good."

Levi made a dismissive noise as he crumpled up the tissues, tossing them into the little trashcan beside his nightstand. He pulled the condom off and tied it with one hand. He didn’t like keeping them on any longer than he needed to after everything had been done. He threw it into the trashcan and leaned his head on Eren's chest. "So… Did you… Like it?"

"It was better than I ever could've imagined," Eren whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Levi breathed out a sigh of relief and scooted up, nuzzling Eren's neck. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself. Erwin had only let him top twice for a reason. But Eren. God, _Eren_. He’d managed to make him feel good. Better than good, judging by how hard Eren shook when he came. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was met with soft, airy snores. Eren had already fallen asleep. Levi got off of him and snuggled in beside him. He pulled the covers up, gave Eren a little peck on the cheek, and hit the light switch.

 

The next morning, Eren awoke to an empty bed. His cheeks flushed as he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He looked to his right and saw his clothes, more neatly folded than they were the last time he saw them. On top of the pile was a slip of paper. He picked it up and stared at it for a few moments before his eyes started reading it. " _Tried to wake you up, but you rolled over and started mumbling after I kissed you a couple times. (Shut up.) I'm in the kitchen. Brat._ " Eren smiled. Levi had tried to kiss him awake. He'd clearly failed, but the idea made him happy. He pulled on his boxers, too lazy to fully clothe himself, and got out of bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he padded into the kitchen. Indeed, Levi was there. It looked like he hadn't been up long himself. His hair was messy, and he was in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt. Eren walked up to him and hugged him from behind, smiling. "Morning," he murmured.

Levi smiled openly at the warmth of Eren's arms around his waist and turned his head slightly. "G'morning, not-virgin." Levi’s voice was soft and sleepy. He turned and put his arms around Eren's neck, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "How're you feeling?"

"Good," he said quietly, touching his forehead to Levi's. "You?"

"Good," Levi said as a response to both Eren's statement and his question. He turned again, making a point of keeping Eren's arms around him. He reached back with one hand and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. He fiddled with the dials on the stove with his free hand. “Want tea?”

“Sure.” Eren leaned into Levi’s touch and closed his eyes. The airiness in his voice was making his knees go weak.

“Does black have too much caffeine for you?”

“Think so.”

“I think I’ve got something green. Want me to make that?”

Eren took a deep breath. Levi smelled like sleep and faintly of sweat. It was intoxicating. “Mhm.”

Levi filled the shiny black kettle on the stove with water from a pitcher sitting on the countertop. Then, he walked over to the cabinet he kept tea in with Eren shuffling contentedly behind him. "Idiot," he muttered, turning his head so he could kiss Eren if he cooperated. He did, not surprisingly. Levi held the kiss for longer this time, pulling away with a little hum. He turned back around and fished out the one tin of green tea he had. "Are you ever going to let go of me?"

"Nuh huh." Eren gave Levi a gentle squeeze around his middle to convince him.

Levi smiled, just a little bit, and reached back to pet Eren's hair again. He didn't mind at all. He liked the physical closeness as much as Eren did.

"Last night was… Fun," he whispered, shivering at the memory.

Levi was surprised and a little embarrassed, but pleased. "Yeah," he breathed, remembering all those perfect little noises and movements and touches. "It was."

Eren nuzzled Levi's neck, whimpering softly.

"You okay?"

"Happy," he said shyly.

Levi felt his stomach flip. He turned in Eren's arms again, looking up into his eyes. "C'mere, you brat." He was being too damn cute. It just wasn’t fair. He put a hand to the back of Eren's head and pulled him down, kissing him gently. His lips lingered against Eren's for a long time until the kettle started whistling, scaring both of them. They both took deep breaths and looked at each other. Eren loosened his grip, but didn’t let go. Levi selected two mugs from the cabinet beside the tea and shuffled back to the counter, his snuggly pet in tow. Eren watched as he carefully measured the tea out into infusers, set a timer, and poured the water in under a minute. Levi turned around, reaching up and brushing his hair out of Eren’s eyes. "You hungry?" He asked.

"A little, yeah…" Eren said as his stomach growled.

Levi smiled and put a hand to Eren's stomach, stroking it gently.

Eren felt a rush of pleasure and mild frustration through his entire body at the touch. He let out a shallow breath and waited a moment for his brain to stop saying "whoa".

"Let's get you some food then," Levi said. There was a glint in his eye that suggested he knew exactly what he'd just done. "Anything in particular that you're in the mood for?"

"Um." The hand was still there. Still moving. "I'm not picky."

"Is toast okay? I'm not sure if I have much other than bread."

"Y-yeah." He took a deep breath as Levi stepped away. “Shit, where’s my phone?”

“Living room, I think.”

“Mind if I go check it?”

“‘Course not.” The corners of Levi’s mouth twitched.

Eren touched Levi's hand gently before going into the living room. He had two new text messages. One from Armin, and one from Mikasa.

" _Did you do it?_ " Armin had asked.

" _Yes_ " Eren typed back.

" _Was it fun? Did you use protection?_ " Of course Mikasa would assume that they'd done it.

" _Ohmygod_ " he sent back, wanting to keep her guessing.

" _????_ " was her almost immediate response.

" _It was really fun. Of course I did._ " He shook his head when she sent him an emoticon of a thumbs up. He shook his head and looked at Armin's text. It was another thumbs-up, along with a little party popper shooting confetti. Eren sighed and typed " _j_ _esus_ " before going back to Levi.

Levi handed him a mug and made a face. “I haven’t made this kind in forever. I’m betting on it not being shitty.”

Eren sniffed at the tea and took a cautious sip. It was nice. “Not shitty at all,” he said with a grin.

"Good," Levi said quietly, handing Eren a plate with three pieces of buttered toast.

Eren took it and leaned in to kiss Levi's forehead. “Thank you.” He went and sat down at the little table in the room branching off of the kitchen. Levi followed with his own food and tea. He sat across from Eren so he could look at him. They both put a hand in the middle of the table at the same time, with the same intent. Eren laughed softly and took Levi's hand. They ate quietly, comfortable with the silence.

Once Eren had finished his food, he started playing with Levi's fingers. He jumped when he felt pressure between his legs. He looked at Levi, his cheeks pink. Levi's expression was unchanged. He was peacefully nibbling at his toast, looking at their hands. His eyes flicked up to Eren's. There it was. That little glint of mischief.

"Yes, Eren?" he asked, his voice even. He grinned smugly and the pressure between Eren's legs doubled. "What is it?" He put down his toast and sipped at his tea.

"L-Levi," Eren stammered.

"Hm?"

"You're… Making it hard to talk."

"Feels like I'm making more than just verbal communication hard, Eren," he said, sounding completely uninterested. He had his foot on Eren's dick and he sounded _bored_. His toe nudged at the waistband of Eren's boxers, making him choke. "Are you alright?" He asked innocently. His foot slid down a bit, and he managed to find Eren’s tip with his big toe.

Eren bit his lip and moaned shyly.

"I could use a shower," Levi mused. "What about you?"

"Yes." They looked at each other for a few moments, silent.

"Aren't you going to stand up?"

"I can't. My dick is under your fucking foot."

"Tch. Idiot. Don’t make shit up." He pressed extra hard before standing and walking around to Eren's side, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You feel warm," he murmured, kissing his neck.

"Jesus fucking christ." Eren stood abruptly and took Levi's hand, pulling him to the bathroom. "I don't know how to work your shower," he whispered once they got in, closing the bathroom door and leaning in. He nibbled on Levi's bottom lip and backed him up against the door, pressing against him hard.

"Easy," Levi scolded, putting an arm around Eren's waist and dragging him towards the shower. He was trying to keep his cool, but Eren’s newfound confidence was incredibly sexy. It wasn’t something he could just ignore.

"No," he grumbled. Levi turned on the shower before Eren pushed him against the counter. He sank to his knees and put an arm around Levi's hips. He rubbed at his thigh and kissed his stomach softly, over his shirt. Levi bit his lip. His heart was pounding. Slowly, Eren lifted his shirt, pressing slightly more heated kisses to his lower stomach and hip bones.

Levi grunted softly and curled his toes. "Fuck."

"Is that positive or negative feedback?"

"Positive," Levi said, his voice tight.

"Good." He scooted the waistband of Levi's boxers down a little and licked the faint red marks from the elastic.

"The water," Levi said shakily. "It's probably warm enough. Want to get in?"

"Do I have to stop?" Eren slipped a hand up the leg of Levi's boxers, pressing his fingertips to the warm skin where his pelvis met his thigh.

"Probably for a minute."

"Then no." He kissed Levi through the fabric before slowly tugging his boxers down. He kissed Levi’s tip and gave it a tiny lick before taking it into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his head gently, feeling Levi get hard in his mouth. He shuddered and cupped Levi’s balls in his hand.

“Ah- Eren… C’mon now.” Levi was struggling to keep it together. He lowered a hand and let his fingers push through Eren’s hair.

Eren made the softest of noises and looked up at Levi adoringly.

Levi’s grip tightened, and it was a moment before he realized that he was pulling Eren’s hair too hard. “Sorry,” he whispered, stroking the locks of hair he’d tugged on.

Eren’s fingers were quivering. He hadn’t minded Levi’s roughness. Quite the opposite. He loved it. He moaned and took Levi deeper into his mouth, staring into his eyes.

Levi moaned back as his thighs began to tremble. Desperate, he put his foot between Eren's legs again and pressed.

"Okay fine," he breathed after less than ten seconds.

Levi laughed once, ruffling Eren's hair.

Eren stood and kissed Levi urgently, pressing up against him.

Levi pushed him away, but let the kiss linger for another moment. "Take those off," he said quietly, his expression intense. He snapped the waistband of Eren’s boxers. "Take them off and get in the shower."

Eren shimmied out of his boxers and tossed them into a corner before stepping under the water. He watched as Levi took off his shirt and let his boxers fall to the floor. Levi stepped in and stood in front of Eren, pulling him close by his hips and kissing him softly.

"Hold on," Eren murmured. "It feels like forever since I've been in a shower that wasn't in the dorms. Would you be offended if I asked if we could do actual shower things for a few minutes?"

Levi snorted, trying to ignore the burning ache in his stomach and between his legs. "Of course not." He reached over and grabbed a bottle of body wash, stretching up and kissing Eren's nose. He poured a generous amount into his palms and put his hands to Eren's chest. He rubbed in gentle circles over the entire front of his torso. Eren took a deep breath and sighed. It was the body wash that Levi always smelled like. "Either turn around or get closer to me," Levi breathed. Eren closed his eyes and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist. Levi moved his hands to Eren's back, pressing against his chest. Eren sighed and bumped Levi's hips with his own. Levi backed Eren under the spray so that the suds would rinse off without him having to pull away. He bumped back against Eren's hips. With a soft groan, he hitched Eren's leg over his hip and kissed him hard. Eren sucked in a breath and rubbed against him slowly, feeling a little unstable on one foot. They kissed under the water for a long time, grinding into each other's hips with growing intensity. Levi gave an especially aggressive push, and Eren lost his balance. He took Levi with him and held him close, catching himself on his forearm. He was on his back with Levi's hips between his legs on the shower floor. It would have been hot if Eren wasn't so embarrassed. After a moment of processing, Levi started laughing. He stroked Eren's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking away.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He was pouting now, irritated by his own lack of balance. Levi reached up and turned off the shower. He stood, helping Eren up, and grabbed a towel. He put it around Eren's shoulders before taking another one for himself. He pulled Eren out of the shower by his dick and led him back into the bedroom. Levi made Eren stand next to the bed, looking into his eyes as he toweled him off.

"Bed," Levi said firmly while he dried himself.

Eren sat on the bed obediently, legs apart, every fiber of his being radiating eagerness. Anxious for something to do while Levi took his sweet time making sure every droplet of water was absorbed into his towel, Eren cautiously opened the drawer beside Levi's bed and took out the lube and a condom. He looked back at Levi and smirked.

Levi dropped his towel and sat on the bed in front of Eren, staring at him expectantly.

Eren unwrapped the condom and, without warning, leaned down so his head was just above Levi's lap. He placed the tip of the condom on his tongue and caught the edges between his lips and his teeth. He stretched it over Levi’s tip and carefully snapped it into place. He rolled it on the rest of the way using his lips and tongue, tracing little patterns on Levi's inner thigh with his fingertips. Levi wanted to ask where he’d learned to do that, but he was afraid to open his mouth at the risk of making some embarrassing noise. Once Eren was finished with that, he squeezed a bit of lube from the bottle and sat up. He kissed Levi softly, nibbling on his lip as he spread it teasingly.

Levi groaned and put his hands on Eren's shoulders. He shoved him onto his back and got on top of him, grabbing one of his hands and easing himself in.

"Levi…" He propped himself up on his elbows in case Levi was going to kiss him. He took a deep breath and whined.

At first, Levi was worried he’d started too soon, but Eren was already making those unmistakable happy noises. With a gentle sigh, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Eren's. “You’re more relaxed this time,” he said under his breath.

“I…”

“It’s a good thing,” Levi said, squeezing Eren’s hand.

“Feels better this time,” he whispered, looking at Levi with half-lidded eyes. Everything felt all warm and tingly. Having Levi inside him wasn’t unfamiliar anymore. It felt good and it was exciting and intimate and perfect. “... Go deeper if you want,” he whispered, realizing that Levi was only a few inches in.

Levi shook his head. “Doesn’t feel good the first few times. You’ve gotta work your way up to that.” The memory of his own first time made him cringe. Too big, too deep, too fast. He didn’t want to put Eren through any of that.

“Just a little more?” He stared at Levi, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Levi let himself go an inch deeper. He groaned.

Eren’s eyelids fluttered. His eyes rolled back in his head. It felt so good that he forgot how to breathe for a second. He bowed his head and looked into Levi’s eyes. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting softly.

Levi had never seen anything hotter. He looked back at Eren, watching as his eyes grew squinty and a little damp.

“C-close,” he breathed, feeling a drop or two of precum slide down his shaft. He moaned sharply, gritting his teeth.

Levi kissed his nose, telling him that it was okay. He didn’t want to admit that he was seconds away from finishing, too. His thrusts grew harder, faster, as did his breath. He went deeper. Eren’s breath hitched and he clutched Levi’s hand tightly. He threw his head back and came with Levi, an airy scream squeezing out of his chest as Levi gasped and shuddered on top of him. He was surprised when he felt Eren's release hit his stomach. He smiled and touched his forehead to Eren's, reaching over and grabbing a tissue. He cleaned himself and Eren up and kissed him softly. "You alright?" He asked, noticing that Eren was shaking like a leaf. He swiftly took off the condom, tied it, and threw it out.

"Y-yeah," he panted. "It was… Intense." He smiled tiredly and gave Levi's hand a little squeeze. “... Can we go back to sleep for a few minutes?”

“Sure,” Levi murmured.

“Be my little spoon?” Eren’s voice was hopeful.

Levi kissed him and then got off of him, laying on his side.

Eren rolled onto his side and pressed his chest against Levi’s back, pulling him in close. He nestled Levi’s head under his chin and sighed happily. “I love you,” he whispered.

Levi didn’t hesitate. “I love you, too.”


	12. Hard Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesome couple activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. School and college applications and tons of other things have had to take priority over this. After January 1st I'll be free, and I'll (hopefully) be able to update more often after that. Thanks for being patient, guys. Love you.

That next Wednesday, Levi walked with Eren to class. Not voluntarily. Hanji had bullied him into modeling again. Needless to say, Levi was grumpy. “You’re not even a _little_ pissed that all your classmates are gonna be checking me out for three hours?”

Eren smiled, shrugged, and put an arm around Levi’s shoulders as they walked. “Maybe I’m not thrilled about it, but at least I know I’ll be the only one devouring you with my eyes.” He leaned in and nuzzled Levi’s ear.

“Brat. Cut it out. I’m about to take my clothes off.”

Eren sighed. He was, undeniably, very frustrated. He hadn’t had any time to be with Levi since last weekend. They’d both been crazy busy. He hadn’t even had a spare moment for alone time in the showers. He took Levi’s hand and held it tightly.

Levi squeezed Eren’s hand hard and glanced up at him. Those eyes held an urgency that he longed to fix. Eren’s mouth was fixed in a subtle pout. His chin had a bit of patchy stubble he hadn’t had time to get rid of that morning. “You doing anything tonight?”

“Hopefully you,” Eren said without thinking.

Levi was silent.

“Uh. No.”

“Good. You’re hanging out with me as soon as class ends.”

They walked into the room, shared an annoyingly short little peck on the lips, and went to man their stations. Eren settled beside Armin, and Levi went to swear at Hanji.

Armin looked Eren up and down as he perched on his stool. “How long?” He knew sexual frustration when he saw it.

“When was Sunday?”

Armin snorted. “Pitiful.”

Eren put his face in his hands. “You’re a lucky bastard, you know. It’s awful.”

“Yeah, I love not existing to most of the population.”

Eren reached over and ruffled Armin’s hair. “Y’know that’s not what I meant.”

Hanji started yelling at Levi to strip, and everyone jumped to get their materials ready. “Don’t forget,” she said, “I want you to compare today’s drawings to the ones of him you did a few months back.”

A few people nodded.

Levi stepped out from behind the screen, naked and fuming.

Hanji grinned at him and whispered something in his ear.

He punched her in the arm and stomped up onto the podium in the middle of the table horseshoe.

Eren couldn’t take his eyes off him. He caught Levi’s gaze and licked his lips.

Levi looked away. But he could still feel Eren looking. The path of his eyes might as well have been hands. He swallowed.

They did a series of thirty second, one minute, two minute, and five minute drawings. Levi avoided poses where he would be able to see Eren. He didn’t even look at him when Hanji told him he could take a break. After a few minutes, Hanji set a stool on the podium and draped a blanket over it. She positioned Levi on it, smirking the whole time. She had him facing Eren, one leg hanging down, and one up and a bit to the side, resting on the bottom rung of the stool. There was no way they couldn’t look directly at each other. Eren’s face went bright red.

“This one’s twenty minutes. Aaand, go.” Hanji started a timer on her phone, trying to look bored. As if she had no idea what she’d just done.

Eren looked Levi over hungrily. He was so enticed that he almost forgot that he was supposed to be drawing. He bit his lip and made eye contact. Levi looked uncomfortable. He was gritting his teeth. All his muscles were stiff, like he was tensing them on purpose. Oh. He was.

“Hanji, can I take a break?”

“It’s been thirty seconds, dumbass. No.”

Levi swallowed. Eren kept licking his lips. He was absorbed in his drawing now, but that stare was as warm and soft as his touch. Levi watched Eren’s eyes move. He let his guard down for a second, and he felt blood begin to flow between his legs. He grunted softly and tensed the muscles in his thighs.

Eren heard the grunt and looked up. Levi’s penis wasn’t where it had been. His eyes went wide. His heart started pounding as his cheeks flushed and a warm, heavy ache grew in his lower stomach. He took a slow, deep breath, and tried to bring his focus away from that and to the muscles in Levi’s shoulders.

Levi finally managed to get it down. Mostly. It was still a little hard, but at least it wasn’t sticking up. With his pose, he didn’t think anyone else had noticed. But he had to concentrate. Eren was still looking at him.

“Levi!” Hanji said suddenly.

“What?” He snapped. Shit. Fuck. It was sticking up again.

Hanji snorted and giggled and covered her mouth, trying to be discreet.

Armin finally noticed, and his eyes grew wide and fearful. He looked at Eren, whose dick was barely brushing the ledge on his easel. “Eren,” he hissed.

“Wh- fuck.” Eren set his piece of charcoal down and hid more behind the easel. “Hanji, I can’t draw like this,” he said.

She was laughing too hard to respond.

All the students drawing Levi from behind had no idea what was going on, but they could guess. None of them really seemed to care.

Eren tensed all the muscles in his legs for a solid minute before picking up his charcoal again. Even after he had his own dick under control, he couldn’t keep himself from messing with Levi a bit. He kept glancing at his lap, biting his lip, and gazing at him longingly.

It was absolutely killing Levi. The only thing that kept him from going fully erect was Hanji’s snorty giggling. It seemed like an eternity until the timer went off. When it did, Hanji told him to get dressed.

“You guys can go a little early,” she said, grinning. “Don’t forget, your papers are due tonight.”

Everyone packed up and rushed out of the room, most having forgotten about the assignment entirely. Armin went on his way, a little uneasy. He wasn’t a fan of being around erect penises.

Eren slipped behind the screen. Levi was halfway into his shirt. He helped him pull it down the rest of the way and smiled at him.

“You’re a fucking brat, you know that?” Levi spat, his gaze sharp, but not genuinely angry. “I cannot fucking believe y-”

Eren cut Levi off by kissing him. He put his arms around Levi’s waist. His fingers twitched, longing to touch his bare skin. He parted Levi’s lips, and their tongues met clumsily. Their bodies grew feverish with desire as their hands began to wander.

Hanji peeked behind the screen and coughed loudly. “No hanky panky in my room. Out.” She pointed at the door.

They broke away, panting and irritated. Hanging all over each other, they left the room. Eren couldn’t keep a hand out of Levi’s back pocket. Levi didn’t seem to mind at all. “Your place,” Eren breathed. “Please.”

Levi grunted and dragged Eren to his car.

Eren bit his lip and eyed the back seat.

“Don’t have lube in the car,” Levi muttered, kicking himself internally.

“We don’t have to have _sex_ ,” Eren whined, settling reluctantly into the passenger seat.

Levi glared at him. “ _I_ do. Now shut up. I need to concentrate.” He drove home in silence, allowing both of them time to calm down.

When they got to Levi’s house, they didn’t attack each other. Instead, they just kissed, and then smiled.

Eren’s stomach growled loudly, and he blushed.

“Eren,” Levi said softly, reaching up and touching Eren’s hair. “I need a shower. God knows how many years ago Hanji had that room cleaned. I don’t have a ton of food, but you’re welcome to everything that’s here.”

Eren pulled Levi in close. “Alright,” he mumbled.

“I’d ask you to join me, but the soap would get jealous.” He stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed Eren softly. “I’ll go fast.” He gently untangled himself from Eren’s grip and headed for the bathroom.

“Don’t bother getting dressed when you get out,” Eren called after him.

“Can do.”

Eren rummaged around in Levi’s cupboards. After looking through the sparse contents a few times, he settled for a bag of organic spiced almonds. The taste of high quality food had become completely foreign to him. It was nice.

He jumped up as soon as he heard the shower turn off. “Hey Levi?”

Levi grunted.

Eren took off his shoes and walked closer to the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to shout. “D’you have any massage oil or anything?” He poked his head in through the door, which Levi had left open. God, he looked gorgeous. He’d pushed his wet hair back and out of his face. His skin was the slightest bit rosy from the heat. He had a towel around his waist, but it was barely clinging to his hips. Even a feather light touch would put it on the floor. He could see the smallest bit of Levi’s neatly groomed pubic hair. He swallowed. It was ridiculously sexy.

Levi made a face, oblivious to Eren’s wandering eyes. “The only thing I have is some flavored shit Hanji got me as a joke awhile back. Why?”

Eren looked back up, trying to remember why he’d asked in the first place. “Give it to me and meet me in the bedroom.”

Levi felt excitement bubble up in his stomach and chest and every other part of him. With a shaky hand, he took it off of the bottom shelf of his medicine cabinet and gave it to Eren. He gripped his towel so it wouldn’t fall, and then pressed a kiss to Eren’s lips. He pulled back, his expression thoughtful. “Almonds?”

Eren nodded.

Levi kissed him again. The spices lingered beautifully on Eren’s tongue. He held him in that kiss for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, a tiny strand of saliva stretched and broke between their bottom lips. “If I’m gonna be naked, you have to be, too,” he murmured, slipping a hand up the front of Eren’s shirt.

Eren took a step back. He kissed Levi’s forehead and touched a fingertip to his nose. “See you in a sec.” He went to the bedroom and stripped. It was still light out, so he decided to close Levi’s heavy, pale gray curtains. He perched on the edge of the bed, rolling the bottle of oil in his hands for something to do.

Levi walked into the room. He was surprised that it was darker. It all started to click in his head. He dropped his towel in shock.

Eren beckoned him with a little smile, setting the bottle on his nightstand.

Levi, still trying to process everything, slowly lowered himself into Eren’s lap. He kissed him hungrily and whined when he pulled away.

“I want you on your stomach,” Eren whispered, touching Levi’s cheek and scooting to the middle of the bed.

Levi nodded and took a deep breath. He got off of Eren’s lap and bit his lip, laying facedown on the bed.

Eren picked up the bottle and poured a bit of oil into his palm. He rubbed his hands together as the scent of cherries filled the room. He wanted to know if it really tasted like cherries, but he didn’t want to make Levi wait any longer. He straddled Levi’s ass and started massaging his back, moving slowly and pressing his fingertips deep into Levi’s muscles. Levi groaned softly and shivered. Eren smiled and moved up to his shoulders. Then down to his lower back. He shyly licked between Levi’s shoulder blades. “Tastes just like cherries,” he whispered. He held a finger out near Levi’s mouth, inviting him to taste.

Levi gave Eren’s fingertip a tiny lick and felt a massive rush of heat through his entire body. “You’re right,” he said, his voice quiet.

“Mind if I go lower?” Eren purred into Levi’s ear.

Lower? If Eren went any lower, he’d be groping his ass. “Please do.”

Eren slid his hands down, positioning himself between Levi’s legs. As he massaged Levi’s butt shamelessly, he licked up and down his spine, his mouth watering.

Levi closed his eyes tightly and tried not to make a sound. But wait. Eren was pushing his legs apart. Further. Further. Those warm, strong hands on his inner thighs overwhelmed him. And then… Levi had not been expecting to feel a tongue on the most sensitive part of his thigh. He made a noise of surprise, jerking slightly.

Eren sat up abruptly. “Sorry,” he said, embarrassed.

Levi was hard and panting and the _last_ thing he wanted was to hear Eren apologizing for anything. “Don’t be.”

Eren waited for him to say something else, but he was silent. He slowly moved his hands back up to Levi’s ass. He pressed forwards gently and lowered himself again. He felt Levi twitch a little. Very carefully, he moved the tip of his tongue in a circle around Levi’s entrance.

Levi moaned and covered his mouth. Nobody had ever done that to him before. He liked it. He liked it a lot.

Eren kept licking in circles, listening to Levi’s stifled moans and feeling him relax under his tongue. “Let me top,” he begged in a whisper.

“J- _Jesus_ you can do whatever you _want_ ,” Levi said through gritted teeth.

Eren gave Levi’s ass an affectionate squeeze and kept licking.

Levi squirmed and groaned deep in his throat. “Enough,” he snapped. He wiggled out of Eren’s grip and rolled onto his back. His face was flushed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He snatched the bottle of lube, poured a generous amount into his hand. He wrapped his hand around Eren’s shaft and moved it up and down, all the way up to the tip and back.

Eren whined, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. “.... Will you tell me if I’m not doing it right?”

Levi nodded and spread his legs. “You can go all the way in,” he said gently, understanding Eren’s anxiety. Worrying that he’d finish too quickly. That it wouldn’t feel good to the other person. That he’d hurt the other person. Levi had experienced all the same fears himself. He thumbed his tip once and let go of his length. He put his legs around Eren’s waist and yanked him closer. He pressed Eren’s tip against his entrance and looked at him. “Go.”

Eren pushed his hips forwards, and Levi’s muscles gave him no resistance. His eyes went wide. His breath hitched. Levi was deliciously warm and tight inside. He’d never felt pressure like that before. He shivered and moaned when he was finally in all the way.

Levi’s heart was pounding. He’d gotten so used to silicone that he’d forgotten what an actual dick felt like. “You can move,” he said softly.

Eren immediately started thrusting. His hips weren’t used to movement like that, and he was having trouble getting a rhythm going. It still felt incredible to him, but he knew Levi wouldn’t finish if he kept going like that. He felt bad. The only sounds in the room were those of the sheets moving under them and skin rubbing against skin and his own panting. He bit his lip and glanced away.

“Alright,” Levi breathed, kissing Eren. His eyes were soft and sympathetic. He gently pushed Eren onto his back and sat on his hips.

Eren made a quiet noise in surprise and looked up.

Maintaining eye contact, Levi rolled his hips smoothly. He leaned forwards, slowly, until Eren’s tip was grazing his spot each time he went in. “There,” he whispered, his eyelids fluttering. He leaned down more and moaned. “Eren…” He swallowed hard. “You’re right there. Do you feel it?”

Eren’s breathing went shallow. He was hypnotized by the motion of Levi’s hips and the way his stomach muscles curved in. He nodded. The heat. The pressure. The friction. It was ridiculously good and he was dying to make Levi feel it, too. He flipped him over again and immediately found the spot that made Levi’s body respond so beautifully. It definitely wasn’t hard to miss, but he was extra careful to rub against it on each thrust. Levi was moaning now. Loudly. Eren was panting and gasping against Levi’s lips. 

“You’re drooling,” Levi whispered, gently wiping the corner of Eren’s mouth with his thumb.

Eren tried to apologize, but all he could do was whine.

Levi broke into a wide smile. “I know. S’good, isn’t it?” He bit his lip as his back arched. He kissed Eren between the eyes and stroked his hair.

Eren nodded feverishly and pressed his entire body against Levi’s. Levi gasped sharply. Eren was getting an even better angle now. He raked his fingernails down Eren’s back, unable to control himself. Eren, in response, kissed Levi wildly and started thrusting harder. The kiss quickly fell apart and was replaced by hot, desperate panting against each other’s lips. Their breathing grew shallow and uneven together. And not much later, they came together. Eren had to pull out quickly once it was all over. The pressure was too intense. He plopped down beside Levi, and Levi attacked him with a hug. Then, Eren remembered something. “Shit, I… Did you want me to pull out before I…?”

“Nuh,” Levi murmured, nuzzling Eren’s neck. “You smell all sweaty. I like it.”

Eren kissed Levi’s forehead and held him close. “I like you.”

Levi scrambled to remove any inch of open space between them. “I like you too, dork.” Then, it hit him. He’d let Eren finish inside of him. And it didn’t bother him. Not even a little bit. He hadn’t even thought about using a condom or asking him to pull out. That warm stickiness wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but rarely had it ever been pleasant. It didn’t make him feel disgusted with himself. He clung to Eren and took a deep breath. “You sure you don’t watch porn? Once you know what to do, you’re good. Too good for someone who’s never done it before.”

“Haven’t watched porn since I graduated high school,” Eren replied honestly.

“Damn lying brat,” Levi grumbled, kissing him and ruffling his hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to end on. The first part of this chapter is based on a true story. One of my friends was taking a nude drawing class, and her model, uh, well... Got a boner. Multiple times. She told me that I should incorporate it into a chapter, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. So sorry.


End file.
